Darkness
by Nitsirt
Summary: Soul Eater Fanfiction. Warning for OC and LEMON. Rate and Review if you want to. I would like it if you did but if you don't i wont really care.
1. Family and Introductions

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater_

_Chapter 1_

_I was waiting as my father, Spirit, went to get my supposable sister Maka Albarn. My name is Hawk by the way. Anyways the story is that my sister and I were separated when our parents split apart. I have vague memories of her though and I often wonder if she has the same. Well I suppose I could tell a little about me. I have short red hair, emrald green eyes and wear black jeans with a white T-shirt, a black lightweight leather jacket, and white hightops. As you can tell I like black and white. I do have a weapon partner and her name is Raven. She is a little odd and sometimes I swear she is bi polar. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue T-shirt, with blue jeans, and sneakers. I am a blade miester but usually she is a saber or a shirasaya. _

"_Where are you taking me Papa?" A female voice asked outside the door._

"_You'll see." replied the familiar voice of Spirit._

"_This better not be something stupid old man." a seemingly bored voice said._

"_I wonder who else is with them?" Asked Raven._

"_Probably her weapon partner." I replied bluntly. _

_The door opened and I saw my sister for the first time in years._

"_Papa who is this?" She asked._

"_Well Maka, this…. Well this is…."_

"_I'm your brother." I said, again bluntly._

_She hesitated and then said,_

"_Papa is this some kind of joke?" _

"_No Maka." He replied simply._

"_What the hell is this old man?" asked a gray haired guy with odd jagged shark teeth by the looks of it._

"_He has already explained." I said. " And what's with your teeth?" _

"_Raven Punch!" exclaimed Raven punching me in the stomach and making me fall to the ground._

"_Wha… What the hell? What was that for and where did you come up with that?" I asked surprisingly._

_She glared at me but then turned to Maka and the other guy smilingly like nothing happened at all and held out her hand._

"_Hi I'm Raven, your brothers weapon partner. Nice to meet you." She said cheekily._

_Maka shook her hand and replied, _

"_Hi but umm… I don't think he is my brother. I don't remember him._

"_Well you see Maka. You two are twins but when Mama and I separated she took him with." Spirit explained._

_Suddenly Maka slammed a book onto Spirit's Cranium._

"_I don't believe it." She said angrily._

"_What do you mean you don't believe it?" I asked which earned me a slap across the face._

"_Mama would never just take one of her children if she had two. She wouldn't leave me here with him and take the other." She said, crying now._

_Maka let's go." Her partner said pulling her out the door._

"_Ok Soul." She said going with him tears still in her eyes._

_I was still shocked by the slap but when I recovered I was angry._

"_Damn it you old man! I blame you!" I yelled at spirit running out the door after Maka and the guy named Soul, Raven skipping behind me. _

_We finally caught up with them and Maka wasn't crying anymore but was angry and punching the hell out of a wall._

"_Umm… Maka?" I asked cautiously wanting her anger to stay on the wall. Too late._

_She glared at me and yelled, "What the hell do you want!" _

"_It's true. I am your brother." I answered weakly._

"_I don't believe it!" She yelled again._

"_How uncool." Soul said._

"_Maka-chan, it is the truth." Raven said smiling behind me._

"_Shut up!" She yelled._

"_Would you quit with the yelling." I said, scratching the back of my neck and avoiding eye contact. Habit of mine._

"_I said shut up!" She yelled, punching me in the face, knocking me to the ground. "You can't just expect me to be dragged to you and hear 'Oh hey I'm your brother' and have me believe it!"_

_Ok now I was pissed. _

"_There was no reason to punch me. If you want to do that then you better be prepared to get hit back." I said, angrily glaring at her._

"_Maka let's go." Soul said from behind her._

"_No. Your not going anywhere. You hit me and now I wanna fight." I said._

"_Hawk, are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Raven from behind me._

"_Just transform already." I answered._

_She obeyed transforming into a shirasaya. I raised the blade and pointed the end at her._

"_This fight is so uncool. Maka why don't we fight them just so you can kick his ass and take out some frustration." Soul suggested._

"_Soul transform." Maka replied._

_She got into her battle stance holding Soul in his scythe form ready to fight._

"_Let's go." I said._


	2. Postcard

_Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Soul Eater._

_Chapter 2_

_I parried a swing from her and jumped back. Suddenly she was above me slicing downward. I sidestepped and backflipped away. _

"_Not bad at all." I mocked. _

"_Focus." Said Raven, serious._

"_I know." I replied._

_Flipping Raven backwards I charged Maka and swung low but she jumped over it and twirled her scythe around slicing at me. I flipped over the scythe blade and shot forward towards her blocking another swing with my sword and slamming my other hand into Maka's gut, sending my soul wavelength through her. She spit out a little blood, but stood her ground. _

_A smile suddenly spread across her face as she grabbed my hand and held it there with great strength as she swung the scythe towards me. _

_I couldn't move so I simply sent more of my wavelength into her but she took the damage. So I tried to block but ended up getting cut across my arm._

"_Hawk are you ok?" Raven gasped. _

"_Just peachy." I replied sarcastically. I raised my foot and kicked off of Maka's chest which caused some pain and rolled backwards. _

"_Soul Resonance." I said. _

_Raven's soul perfectly linked with mine as we preformed our technique. _

"_Soul Resonance attack first stage, Zantetsukan." We simultaneously said._

_There was a flash and suddenly I was behind Maka, her eyes wide. Blood suddenly started seeping out of her gut and soaking her shirt. _

"_Maka!" Soul gasped transforming back to his human form. _

"_Relax. I barely cut her and that was the easiest I can go." I said._

"_You bastard." Soul said still paying attention to Maka._

"_Damn it don't you listen." I walked over to Maka who was now laying on the ground. I lifted up her shirt to show Soul a little cut that could be easily tended to. _

"_See." I said looking at his now pink cheeks. "What's the matter?" _

"_MAKA-CHOP!" _

_Soul and I both had textbooks slammed into our craniums._

"_Ow. What the fuck was that?" I complained rubbing my head._

"_Shut up." Maka replied. "You pervert!"_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. Suddenly I relized what I had done. _

_Raven transformed back into human form and used another of her special moves._

"_RAVEN -KICK!" She yelled slamming my head into the ground with her foot._

"_I am so sorry Maka!" Soul yelled cowering before her. " I didn't see anything I swear." _

"_MAKA-CHOP!" she exclaimed slamming a book into his head again. _

"_Man and I thought Raven Punch hurt. Damn I hate the both of you." _

"_RAVEN -KICK!"_

"_MAKA-CHOP!" _

_They both simultaneously yelled slamming a book and a foot into my head driving it further into the ground. I swear I was gonna have a concussion._

_We sat on the roof of Soul and Maka's apartment, Maka and Raven still mad at me and Soul for supposobly being perverts._

"_How many times do I have to say I'm sorry to the both of you for you to not hate me anymore?" I whined, on the floor with my head to the ground._

"_Many many more times!" yelled Maka. "Speaking of which why are you mad Raven?" _

"_I absolutely despise perverts." She stated angrily._

"_You would hate my father then." Maka replied._

_My head suddenly popped up and I could swear I heard a ding and thought there was a light bulb above my head._

"_We could have avoided that whole fight." I said out loud. "And I could have saved myself the migraine I have at the moment." _

"_How's that?" Soul asked from behind me holding an ice pack to his head._

"_Mom! You could send a post card to her and ask her if I really am your brother to clarify it." I said._

"_Well I can see how you two could be twins." Raven piped in. " I mean you both have the emrald eyes and look alike. The only difference is that Hawk has Spirit's hair." _

"_Speak of the devil." Soul muttered as Spirit appeared on the roof top._

"_MAKA!" He yelled, crying and running over to her hugging her legs. "Please don't be mad at Papa."_

"_Hmmm…" Maka said completely ignoring Spirit and considering my idea._

"_Thanks for being concerned about me to old man." I said kicking Spirit in the gut._

"_Don't tell me my little boy is mad at me as well as my little girl." He cried._

"_Ok now that's just creepy." I said. " Raven, please deliver one of your signature moves to him." _

"_Raven." Spirit echoed remembering who she was. Suddenly he was happy and gazing at her. I swear I could see hearts coming out of his head._

"_You damn pervert." I said kicking him off the roof. "Stay away from her." _

"_WHHAAA! HElP ME. MAKA! HAWK!" He yelled holding onto the edge of the roof for dear life. _

"_You know I guess we could do that. You can say something on the card to if you want." Maka said to me. "Maybe papa can show me the birth certificate."_

"_If he isn't with his whores." I muttered. "That's right you pervert. I know all about that stuff and why mom left."_

_Spirit pulled himself up almost all the way over the building. "Please forgive me Maka and Hawk!" He exclaimed crying again._

"_Die!" I said pulling my shoe off and throwing it at his face knocking him clear off the roof. I smiled as I heard a satisfactory thud signaling he had hit the ground._

"_Anyways we can send it now if you would like." Maka said._

"_That would be fine with me." I replied._

"_Ok. Let's go." She said, smiling and leading the way off the roof with Soul close behind her. _

"_Yay!" exclaimed a now happy Raven._

"_Bipolar freak." I whispered to myself._

"_Do you want to join your father on the street?" Raven asked angrily._

"_No thanks." I said. _

"_Then get walking." She said pushing me forward into Soul._

"_Not cool man." He said, almost knocking Maka over._

"_Sorry. Bipolar bitch pushed me." I said as we got downstairs._

"_RAVEN ELBOW DROP!" Raven exclaimed elbow dropping me._

_I gasped for air on the ground._

"_How that feel bitch?" She growled._

"_Damn it." I said still gasping for air._

"_Soul-Kun" yelled a female voice coming from the kitchen._

_Suddenly a naked lady with a hat and cat ears appeared. Soul and I had the exact same reaction. Our heads flew back while we had a nose bleed and were completely dazed._

"_What's with the naked chick?" asked Raven._

"_That's Blair. She lives with us. She is a cat." Maka replied._

"_Meow." Blair said suddenly in the form of a cat._

"_Do you wanna take the sexy cat lady home?" Soul asked still dazed. _

"_Yes…" I began._

"_Do you want another injury." Asked Raven._

"_Never mind. Sorry Soul." I said._

"_Anyways a shall we send that card?" Asked Maka._

"_Yes." I replied. "Before I die from anymore of Raven's attacks and naked lady surprises." I answered. _


	3. Tea

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. *sigh*_

_Chapter 3_

_I was sitting through Dr. Stein's lecture, waiting like pretty much everybody else waiting for it to end. I was also annoyed by three things. One, people were starring at me. Two, people were talking about me. Three, this one bugged me the most, other guys were starring at Raven. _

_As one of the guys whispered to his friend and then stared in Raven's direction I glared at him. He noticed me and then turned towards his friends saying something and snickering. I caught a movement outa my eye and noticed it was a scalpel coming at me. I caught it and threw it at the guy without turning my gaze from him._

"_What was that?" Raven asked kinda surprised._

"_What?" I asked not thinking._

"_If your going to ignore my lectures then how about I disect you next class?" Asked an insane looking Stein towering over my chair._

"_Ummm… no thanks?" I replied weakly. _

"_Why is that kid bleeding?" Asked Raven, pointing to the kid with a scalpel sticking out from his back._

"_Dunno." I smirked._

"_He is cowering over my greatness of course. I am the great Black Star!" exclaimed the annoying blue haired assassin._

"_Shut up. Your giving me a migraine." I said, completely ignoring Stein glaring at me._

"_Instead of the next class how about I disect you now." He said pulling out another scalpel. _

"_Where do you keep those things your coat pocket?" I asked._

"_Maaakkkaaa-chop." said Maka slamming a book onto my head as if it was just causal._

"_Ow. What the hell?" I asked._

_I caught site of Soul and Patty laughing at me._

"_Come here you bastard!" I exclaimed to Soul._

"_Come on!" He yelled mocking me. _

"_MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled slamming a book onto Soul's head._

_I turned to Raven and asked, "Can you believe that guy?"_

_She raised her fist in the air._

_I frowned and asked, "Raven Punch?" _

_She nodded and punched me out of my chair._

"_Ow." I complained, now sprawled on the floor._

"_Let's resume the lesson." Stein said making sure to step on my face as he walked down the stairs._

"_Ow." I said again._

_As he began his lecture again, I got back up into my chair. The rest of class wasn't as exciting though._

"_Alright. That concludes today's lecture." Stein said. "Before everyone gets up to leave, I have an announcement." _

_Everyone was bored anyway and really paid no attention until he said the word "dance"_

"_It is the New Years dance." He explained. "Wear whatever you like but it has to be nice." He seemed to be distracted by someone outside the door._

_Everybody started talking about the dance._

"_Class dismissed." He said hurrying out the door._

"_Wonder what got him in a hurry." I said but was distracted when a guy came up and asked Raven something. She giggled but shook her head._

"_Sorry waiting for a certain someone." She said as I tried to listen._

"_What was that all about?" I asked after the guy walked away._

"_Oh nothing." She said giggling._

"_Whatever." I said getting up to leave._

"_What's your problem? Jealous?" She asked._

"_No." I said, my facing turning a horrible shade of pink._

"_Oi! Hawk." Soul called at the bottom of the steps._

"_What?" I called back going down to meet him followed by Raven._

"_Let's go get lunch." He said leading the way._

"_Yahoo! Lunch." Hollered Black Star._

"_Come on brother." Maka said. It still sounded weird to hear her say it._

"_You don't have to call me that if you don't want to." I said scratching the back of my neck._

"_Why not? It was proven. We both saw the answer from Mama and the birth certificates." She said._

"_But if you don't feel comfortable sayin it…"I started but was interrupted._

"_I'm fine with it it just is gonna take a little getting used to. That's all." She said._

"_You need to get over yourself." Raven said to me._

"_Hey you shut up." I retorted._

"_What was that?" She said getting in my face and cracking her knuckles._

"_Ugh. Nothing." I said turning even more pink._

"_That's what I thought." She said backing away._

"_Bipolar freak." I said under my breath but was still heard._

"_RAVEN-KICK!" She exclaimed kicking me down the hall way._

_As I hit the wall I yelled, "Dammit. What the hell?" _

"_It's what you deserved." She yelled back as they went the other way for lunch._

"_Dammit wait up!" I yelled getting up and chasing them down._

"_Let's go!" Called Raven as I entered the cafateria._

"_I'm not even that hungry come to think of it." I said to myself. _

"_Over here Hawk!" Tsubaki called from her seat._

"_Thanks." I said as I sat in front of her. That annoyed Black Star._

"_You making a move on my weapon?" He said with a very weird look on his face._

_I fell out of my chair laughing at his face._

"_Hey you! Shut up! I'd like to eat in peace!" Called Raven throwing a bottle of tea at me._

"_Ow. What the hell?" I said, "I'm not the only loud mouth here." _

"_Well your gonna shut up or else!" She exclaimed._

"_Fine!" I called back getting up to sit by her. _

_I looked around at the table I was at and saw Death the Kidd dividing his food to be symmetrical._

"_Symmetrical freak." I said._

"_How dare you insult symmetry. I will kill you." He retaliated._

"_Shut up Hawk and drink your damn tea." Raven said digging into her food._

' "_What? Oh yea thanks." I said, "And here." I gave her the money for the tea._

"_You don't have to pay me back." She said, " But I wont mind if you do." She smirked and took the money._

_I laughed and tilted my chair to lean back. I opened my tea and drank it. _

"_Yay! Giraffe." Patty happily said looking at her food. I noticed she had made a giraffe outa macaroni._

"_That's just awkward." I said._

"_Ima kill you!" She said stabbing it with her fork._

"_Well ima head to our next class and wait." I said, getting up._

"_Your not gonna eat anything?" Asked Maka._

"_He does that a lot." Said Raven._

"_Not hungry." I said, taking a drink outa my tea. "Oh and Soul, cool guys drink tea." _

"_You stick to that then. I'll stick to my drink." He said rasing his glass._

"_Well the great Black Star drinks beer!" Exclaimed the annoying assassin, raising up a beer._

"_What the hell? Where'd you even get that?" I asked._

"_Kicked the teacher vending machine and it came out. Want one?" He asked, smirking._

"_Yea." I said as he tossed one to me and then to Soul and Kidd._

_Black Star chugged his beer and crushed the can. I headed for my next class finishing my tea and throwing the bottle away. Then I opened my beer and chugged that._

"_That was great." I said, walking into the class room seeing Stein and Marie on his desk engaged in something rather intimate._

_I blinked and simply said, "I didn't see anything." before booking it out the door._


	4. Iroka

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater_

_Chapter 4_

_The rest of the day was pretty boring. I kept the whole Stein and Marie incident to myself. When we got to the apartment we were going to be living in from now on I have to admit it was pretty awesome._

_It had a living room right as you walked in and then a small kitchen next to that. It had an upstairs with 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. I was impressed and so was Raven. _

"_Pretty cool." I said._

"_Yea." Raven agreed still looking around. _

_I noticed that there was a package on the couch that was in our living room. I walked over to it and noticed it said my name and Makas._

"_Hey Raven, looks like I got a package. It's from mom." I said looking at the return address._

"_Cool. What is it?" She asked me curiously now paying attention to the package._

"_Let's see." I said as I opened the package. I pulled out two laptops that each had shinigami skulls on the top of them._

"_Damn…" I whistled._

"_Got that right." Raven said behind me._

"_Maka will sure love this. It will help her with all her homework." I said, "And it'll come in handy for projects."_

"_I want one." Raven complained._

"_You can use mine whenever you want." I said smiling at her._

"_Ok." She said taking one from my hands. _

"_I didn't mean right now but ok." I said sitting next to her and setting Maka's laptop back in the package._

"_You should call Maka and tell her to come over." Said Raven._

_There was suddenly a knock at the door._

"_Wonder who that is." I said as I got up to answer it, although Raven was mesmerized by the laptop. I opened the door to see Maka and Soul. _

"_Yo." Soul said from behind Maka._

"_Yo." I replied opening the door more and offering for them to come in._

"_Nice appartment." Said Maka looking around._

"_Thanks." I said, "By the way mom got something for you and me." _

"_What?" Asked Maka curiously._

"_This." Raven said holding up my laptop from where she was sitting cross legged on the couch._

"_You have your own." I added, grabbing it from the couch and handing it to her._

"_Wow. This will help with homework and studies." She said._

"_Cool." Said Soul admiring the laptop. _

"_Yahoo! Party!" yelled the voice of a familiar blue haired assassin from right next to Maka. _

"_How did you get in? I closed the door." I asked._

"_Window." Black Star answered simply._

"_Damn assassin." I said._

"_Hahahaha" Black Star cackled._

_I laughed to and went to sit by Raven on the couch. "So what did you guys come over for anyways?" I asked._

"_Well we thought we would see how you were in your new home." Maka replied._

"_You wanted to party, didn't have a reason, so you came over here to use this as a reason." Said Raven smiling. _

"_Damn. She hit that one right on the mark." Said Black Star._

"_Correct Raven-chan." Said Tsubaki from behind him. _

"_Well I don't have a problem with it so party away." Raven said still paying attention to the laptop._

"_Same." I said while leaning back and looking over her shoulder. _

"_Yahoo! Party!" Black Star yelled jumping up and down._

_About a half hour later, there were bear cans everywhere. By time now Kidd, Liz, and Patty had shown up already and were partying along with the rest of us. I had managed to pry the laptop out of Raven's hands so I could get some music playing. We had both had a few drinks and were still partying like crazy. Even Maka had something to drink but that look like it concerned Soul. Kidd didn't seem to be effected by the alcohol which I think was because he is a shinigami. _

"_Where's Black Star?" I asked realizing he was missing._

"_Dunno." Said Raven._

"_Hey Maka. Come here." I said._

"_What?" She asked._

"_Is there a club for Shibusen students around here?" I asked._

"_Yea. It's just a few blocks away. You need your ID to get in. It's called Death Salloon." She said._

"_I see." I replied. "Well everyone look for Black Star and then we are headed to Death Salloon." _

"_Yay!" Yelled Patty. Raven seemed enthusiastic to._

"_Right here." Said Black Star now right beside me._

"_Gah! Where the fuck did you come from." _

"_Somewhere." Black Star said. I didn't bother asking._

_When we arrived I was pretty impressed. The bar was pretty big with dark blue painted walls with booths, chairs, and barstools everywhere. The DJ was right in the middle of the huge checkered dance floor and the bar was to the right wall with so many different drinks it was unbelievable. To top it all off blue and green lights were flashing everywhere._

"_Yahoo! Party Time!" Yelled Black Star while grabbing Tsubaki and heading to the dance floor._

"_Dance with me Soul." Maka said._

"_I don't wanna." He replied._

"_Liar." I smirked._

"_You shut up." Soul said but Maka had caught him off guard and dragged him to the dance floor._

"_Not cool." He called to me as he was dragged away._

"_Kiddo let's dance." Said Patty dragging him away to the dance floor._

"_Do we have to?" He asked, "Although the floor is rather symmetrical."_

"_Well I'm off to meet some guys." Liz said, walking toward the dance floor. "You two play nice." _

"_I guarantee nothing." Said Raven smiling at me slyly._

"_You scare me sometimes." I said but followed her to the bar. _

_As Raven ordered drinks for us I tried to spot Maka and Soul. Not that I didn't trust Soul but Maka was my sister, even if we kinda just met._

"_Drink." Raven said handing an alcoholic beverage._

"_What is it?" I asked starring at it suspiciously._

"_Just drink it." She said, drinking her drink._

"_Fine." I said, and I chugged it._

_Raven set our glasses on the bar counter and took my arm to lead me to the dance floor. I let her lead us to almost the middle. There we started to dance, matching the music's rhythm. Raven dancing made her look unbelievably sexy but I didn't tell her that. As we kept dancing eventually she got closer and closer to me and was now grinding her hips against me._

"_Raven…" I started but she turned around and put her finger to my lips. Then she went back to grinding her hips against my crotch. _

_Eventually I matched her rhythm and we kept dancing. Then I spotted Soul and Maka doing something that looked similar to what Raven and I were doing._

"_Hey that's my sister!" I called over the music to Soul._

"_Well she told me to lead!" Soul called back. _

_Maka gave me a look telling me she was in control so I didn't try and kill Soul. I nodded to her and then just lost myself in the rhythm of the music._

_Raven started grinding more and more and I let out a small moan into her ear. Obviously pleased she made me moan she smirked and turned around._

"_What?" I asked, my cheeks turning pink._

"_Do we need to get a room?" She teased._

"_No." I replied my blushing continuing._

"_Oh so you want it right here?" She teased again._

"_Hey, get a room you two." Black Star said doing what looked like a drunken party boy dance._

"_He said we didn't need to." Raven replied, still teasing me._

"_Wow. Your straight forward." Black Star said to me._

"_I meant that nothing is gonna happen." I said glaring at Raven._

"_I was only teasing." She said leaning against me._

"_I know." I said._

"_So he finally got the hint?" Kidd asked emerging from the crowd with Patti latched to his arm._

"_What hint?" I asked. _

_Black Star cackled and said, "Raven digs you man." _

"_I'm right here." Raven said glaring at the blue haired ninja._

"_Well congratulations." Said Kidd, who was gonna say more but was caught off guard as Patti tackled him for a kiss._

"_Get a room you two." I laughed._

_Suddenly my legs felt weak and I could barely stand. _

"_Ok I need to sit down. Alcohol taking effect." I said._

"_That's why I was leaning against you." Raven said._

"_That stuff was strong." I said, as I picked her up wedding-bride style._

_Black Star starting making wedding music, but was stopped when Tsubaki emerged from the crowd and started asking him questions._

_I carried Raven to one of the booths and set her down. Then I sat next to her. A little later we were joined by Soul and Maka._

"_You touch my sister?" I asked Soul, half teasingly and half threateningly._

"_Soul." Maka said as she plopped onto the other side of the booth._

"_What?" Soul asked her ignoring my question._

"_Get me a drink please." She smiled at him. _

_He showed his jagged shark like teeth and then turned and walked off towards the bar counter._

"_What's up with you?" I asked. Then I noticed Maka was acting weirdly._

"_Maka-chan? Are you drunk?" Asked a half sober Raven._

"_What? Is someone there?" She asked._

_Before I could answer Soul had returned and Maka pulled on his shirt, forcing him to put the drinks on the table quickly and fall towards Maka._

"_Soul." Maka said as she pulled him into a kiss._

_I was about to get up and kill Soul when Raven jumped outa her seat and landed on me. My back hit the ground with her on top of me._

"_What the hell?" I asked Raven. I was answered with a kiss of my own._

_After a few seconds I found my tongue fighting for dominance against hers._

"_Maka, your brothers right there." Soul said before he was pulled into another kiss._

_I didn't care what she was doing at the moment. I was to focused on winning the fight for dominance but was sadly defeated because of the little distraction._

_Raven pulled back and smirked, "I win." She said._

"_I was taken by surprise and distracted." I said._

"_Oh really." Raven said, getting up and as she did I caught a glimpse of cleavage from her camisole that she was wearing. I had completely forgot she changed clothes until now. _

_She had apparently noticed my wandering eyes for she teased me with, "Nothing's going to happen remember."_

"_Yes. I remember." I replied a little disappointed she had caught me. _

"_On the floor." Said the voice of Liz behind me. She clapped and continued, "Never thought you had it in you Hawk." _

_Then she noticed Maka and Soul and said, _

"_You either Maka." _

"_Shut up Liz." Soul said, trying to get Maka back to her old self._

"_Umm… Raven. Could you get off of me?" I asked._

"_Sure." She said smiling at me as she got up and sat back in the booth. I got up and joined her, and she leaned against me._

"_Soul. Get off of Maka please." I said, "Or she might have to find a new weapon partner." _

"_Be nice." Raven said, and then she did something both painful and sexy. She bit me on the arm._

"_Ow." I complained rubbing where she bit me. "Do I need to bite you back?" _

"_No." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. _

"_Maka would you let Soul up or I'll have to kill him." I said._

"_Fine." Maka said, and to my surprise she was totally sober._

"_Wait, were you sober through all of that?" Asked Soul voicing my thoughts._

"_Not all of it but I didn't complain when I was." She said smiling cheekily at Soul._

"_Maka…" I said but was interrupted by something I wish hadn't interrupted me._

"_MAAAKKKAAA!" Cried the whiny and annoying voice of none other than my father._

"_Quick under the table." I said diving over the booth behind me with Raven following to hide. Soul and Maka hid under the table of their booth and Liz had already disappeared._

"_Maka!" Cried Spirit. "Where are you my dear Maka?" _

"_Nice to know he wants to know about me." I said, not really caring. _

_Raven got closer to me and gave me a light kiss. "Don't worry about him." She said._

"_I know." I said._

"_Maka… You little bastard. I'm gonna kill you!" Yelled my bipolar father._

"_Who's he…?" I started but was cut off._

"_What's your problem old man?" Asked Soul, obviously angry._

"_How dare you touch my dear Maka." Spirit said, threateningly._

"_Thanks for caring about me." I said, coming out from underneath the table._

"_Oh. Hawk. Well I was worried about your two, but you see Maka is my little girl." He said._

"_Well if you know what's good for you you'll get away from her you damn pervert or I will kill you." I said, a little angry._

"_But…" He started but I interrupted him,_

"_No. It is none of your concern what Soul and Maka do. You probably don't even care. Why don't you go back to your whores." _

_Suddenly a woman from behind him I didn't notice came up to me and slapped me across the face. "How dare you talk to your father like that after all he has done for you? On top of that I assure you I am not a whore and your talking to your next mother." The woman said._

_Shocked from both the slap and what she just said I turned to look at Maka who had tears in her eyes. I recovered from my shock and made my hands into fists but held back. After a little bit my fists started to bleed and Raven noticed._

"_Hawk, your hands." She said._

"_Hawk? That's an odd name. And this is your weapon partner. Pathetic." The woman broke my last nerve there._

_I tackled Spirit and slammed my fist into his face. "If you marry her I will disown you if I don't kill your first!" I yelled._

"_Get off of him." The woman said slapping me so hard I fell off._

"_You damn bitch!" I yelled._

"_Spirit, honey. Could you transform please?" The woman asked sweetly._

"_Yes dear." He said completely under her charm._

"_What the hell are you thinking old man!" I exclaimed but he didn't seem to understand me._

"_Damn it." Said Soul trying to stop Maka from crying._

_As spirit transformed, my eyes went wide. Why was he attacking his own children. The woman raised Spirit and was about to swing._

"_Damn it." I said, for myself. "Raven." _

"_Right." She replied transforming into a shirasaya._

_As the woman swung down I raised Raven and blocked. Then the woman kicked me in the guy and I slammed against the wall. As she went to deliver the final blow she was slashed by another scythe. _

"_Maka." I gasped as she defended me. She seemed normal now._

"_That thing is not human." She said, referring to the woman._

"_What's your name?" I asked her recovering from the blow._

"_My name is Iroka!" She cried._


	5. The Battle With Iroka

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater._

_Note: Iroka is Japanese for charm._

_Chapter 5_

_I had been fighting Iroka for awhile now and took the fight to the roof. I had the assistance of Maka and Soul but I was her main target. _

"_Die!" She screeched, as she swung Spirit around and around. _

_I parried and blocked almost all of the swings but ended up being cut on my leg._

"_Now you can't run away." Iroka cackled._

"_Didn't plan on it." I smirked._

_I pushed off of my left foot shooting into the air and swung Raven right at Iroka's head. She used Spirit to block and then countered but that was blocked by Maka._

"_We're not getting anywhere." I stated._

"_Thanks captain obvious." Raven said,_

"_Shut up." I teased. _

_I charged in and swung Raven at her arm but was block. I grabbed Spirit and jumped onto him, still in scythe form. This put me at close range. I sliced Iroka's head in half. Then I back flipped off of Spirit and as I was about to land a black substance shot out at me, catching my ankle and pulling me off balance. _

"_Damn it." I said, as she pulled me towards her. "It's like she's made of pure evil." _

"_Pure evil?" Maka echoed., "That gives me an idea." _

"_That might help." I called, cutting the substance and rolling back._

"_By me some time." Maka called back._

"_Sure thing." I said, "Ready Raven?"_

"_Yea." She answered. "Soul Resonance." _

_Our soul's synced, as I dodged another swing of Spirit. Ducking under another swing I took the chance to hit her now._

"_Soul Resonance attack first stage, Zantetsukan." We both said as we shot past Iroka making sure this was one of my best swings._

_Iroka twisted around and prepared to attack, as I stared in shock at how she wasn't sliced in half. And then suddenly she was, but by Maka._

"_GENIE HUNTER!" She cried as Soul's glowing blade slice through Iroka. _

"_Soul Resonance attack stage two, Shikon!" Raven and I cried. _

_Raven began to glow like Soul had done but more of a purple. I flipped into the air and sliced Iroka down the middle. Then I rolled back just in case she wasn't dead._

_Iroka let out a wail of pain and agony. "You will never stop Ahriman from engulfing the world in darkness!" She cried as she started to melt by the looks of it._

"_Who is Ahriman?" Asked, Maka._

"_Wait, you mean the Ahriman, the god of darkness?" I asked Iroka._

_It was too late though. She had already gone._

"_If I'm right then this isn't good." I mumbled._

"_What isn't good?" Asked Raven._

"_If she meant Ahriman the god of darkness then that would either be as bad or worse then Ashura, who is the god of madness and insanity." I explained. "And if they joined forces we might be no match at all."_

"_This isn't good. We should report to Shinigami now." Maka said looking for a window._

"_We need to tell him in person." I said as I started heading for Shibusen._

_Then some of the dark stuff that Iroka was made of jumped onto my arm and cut me then seeped into the cut._

"_Ow. What the hell?" I asked, examining my arm._

"_Where am I?" Asked a confused Spirit. "Where'd that pretty lady go?" _

"_Maka we need to go." I called, ignoring my arm._

"_Coming." She said, as Soul transformed back into his human form. _

"_No soul to eat. Damn. Not cool." He complained._

"_Hawk!. Are you ok?" Called Kidd, riding his hovering skateboard. I had him and Black Star, who was drunk, get the people out the building._

"_Yea, fine." I said._

"_What about your arm and ankle?" Maka asked from behind me noticing they were bleeding._

"_They can wait until later." I said, waving her off, " I need to talk to Shinigami." _

"_Well let's go then." Said Raven, transforming back into her human form._

"_Alright." I replied._

_As we were going Raven had treated my arm. She couldn't treat my ankle because I refused to stop and as soon as my arm was fine I took to the rooftops jumping them._

"_He's gonna kill himself one day." Mumbled Raven. _

"_Hawk! What are you doing!" Called Maka from below._

_I didn't answer but just kept going lost in my own thoughts. _

_We finally arrived at Shibusen to tell Shinigami about the encounter with Iroka._

"_Now that I think about it. My father is at home." Mumbled Kidd._

"_What?" I complained, "And you couldn't have told me that earlier." _

"_Why don't you all just go home and talk to him tomarrow." Kidd, said. "I'll let him know you need to talk to him."_

"_But this can't wait…" I started but was interrupted by Raven,_

"_Let's go Hawk." She demanded._

"_But…" I tried._

"_No. We are going home." She commanded and dragged me home by the arm while Maka and Soul headed to their house and Kidd to his mansion._

"_We can worry about it tomorrow." Raven said, soothingly. _

"_Alright." I replied. _

_She lightly kissed me and said, "Things will be fine." _

"_So you weren't just drunk?" I teased her._

"_That's it, you ruined it." She said pushing me away._

"_That sucks." I said, hugging her waist so she couldn't push me farther away._

"_All well. Deal with it." She teased right back. _

"_Really?" I asked her, moving in for a kiss._

"_Yea…" She answered and pushed my face away._

"_Hey." I said._

"_Go to bed." She replied walking up the stairs with me right behind her._

"_No goodnight kiss?" I complained._

"_Nope." She replied and closed her door._

"_Fine." I said, and went to my room._

_I examined my injuries and then laid down in bed. _

"_We will solve everything tomorrow." I told myself._


	6. Beach

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Sadly._

_Chapter 6 _

_I sat lazing around on the couch, in my black and red sweat pants with a white T-shirt, on my laptop surfing the web killing time and being bored. Mom should've known I wouldn't use it for just studies. I heard a noise from upstairs and knew Raven was up. Closing my laptop and setting it on the couch I walked upstairs. _

"_Hey Raven, you want me to make you breakfast?" I asked. _

_There was no reply._

"_Are you ok?" I asked._

"_Yea, sorry spacin out." She replied, "Don't come in. I'm getting dressed."_

"_Alright." I laughed. "So what do you want?" _

"_I don't care. Food." She answered. "Hey are you havin any side effects of a hangover?" _

"_No." I answered. "You?" _

"_No." She replied. "Maybe it was the fight that made us sober."_

"_Maybe." I said, walking away from her door. "Well ima go make your food."_

"_Ok." She called._

"_Let's see. She likes waffles but also eggs. Why not both?" I mumbled to myself._

_I grabbed a skillet from one of the many cabinets in our kitchen, and warmed the waffle maker that was on the counter. I grabbed the eggs and set them on the counter. Then I started on the waffle mix. By the time she got downstairs her food was just about done._

"_Smells good." She said, grabbing the milk outa the fridge._

"_Yea." I said._

_She poured herself a glass of milk right as I put her waffle on her plate and her egg on her waffle. _

"_Over-easy just like you like it on your waffle." I smirked, "Do you want syrup?" _

"_Yes please." She replied._

"_Here you go." I said, setting her plate on the table and handing her a fork as she sat down. I grabbed the syrup and passed it to her then leaned against the counter with my arms crossed across my steps._

"_So what do you want to do today?" I asked, "It is Saturday." _

"_Hmm…" She said, finishing the food in her mouth. "Wanna go to the beach?" She asked._

"_I'm not one for public places but sure I'll go." I answered. "Are we asking anyone else to go with us?" _

"_How about Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patty?" She suggested._

"_Who else did you think I meant? My father?" I asked sarcastically._

"_Hell no. Him go to the beach with his perverted mind?" She asked._

"_Yea. Never gonna happen." I answered._

"_Well when do you wanna go and talk to Shinigami?" She asked._

"_Huh? Oh yea. I forgot about that." I said. "Well I don't care if we go at all. I can ask him in two days if I need to." _

"_Well then I guess we will just see what happens." Raven replied. "Now may I eat my breakfast?" _

"_Yes." I chuckled._

_I went back to the couch and got back on my laptop. Surfing the web was pretty boring so I just went ahead and played Mahjong. Eventually I got bored so I closed my laptop and set it on the table then tried to go to sleep. Suddenly I was aware of something above my head and was about to open my eyes to see what it was but was surprised with a kiss from Raven._

_I smiled into the kiss and replied after our lips parted with, "Syrupy." _

_She laughed, "You think?" _

"_Nope." I laughed, "So am I to expect surprises like this?" _

"_Whenever you expect it I wont give it." She answered._

"_Alright I wont expect it more often." I said._

"_Well should we go and get the others?" She asked._

"_Sure." I said, getting up and slipping on some sandals._

"_Let's go." She said, her sandals already on. _

"_Ok." I said, following her out the door and locking it behind. _

_We walked to Maka and Soul's first. As Raven was about to knock I caught her hand and said, "Watch this." and snickered. _

_I climbed up the side of their apartment to Soul's bedroom window. When I looked through it I instantly was infuriated._

"_SOUL YOU BASTARD!" I yelled through the window. He had heard me and stopped giving Maka what looked like her fifth hickey._

"_Woops. Caught." Soul simply said, and finished the hickey he was on._

"_Fuck you!" I exclaimed flipping him off, but like an idiot I did it with both hands therefore holding on to nothing. "Dumbass." Snickered Raven as I fell._

"_Shit." I said, reacting quickly I planted my feet on the side of the building and slowed down best I could then pushed off and landed on my feet with minor pain._

"_Damn. That was pretty good." Soul said, poking his head out of his open window. _

"_Shut the hell up." I said, chucking my sandal at his face. It made contact and fell back down to the ground. _

_I slipped on my sandal and used my key to their apartment to open the door._

"_You have a key?" Asked Raven. _

"_I have a key to here and she has a key to our place." I answered._

"_Oh. Sounds good." She replied._

"_Soul, how am I gonna hide these from people?" Maka asked, walking down the stairs._

_Soul just sighed._

"_I said, one or two." Maka said, forgetting I was there obviously._

"_You what?" I asked._

"_Uh. Nothing." Maka replied smiling._

"_Yea. Sure. Whatever." I replied. "Anyway you guys wanna go to the beach?" _

"_Sure. We didn't have anything planned today." Maka answered._

_Soul groaned._

"_What's wrong with him?" Raven asked._

"_He's just being Soul." Maka replied._

"_Did you have plans to do more than just get my sister into her bra and underwear and give her hickeys like you already had done upstairs?" I asked, clenching my fist and getting right in Soul's face._

"_So not cool." Soul said. "And it's not like you haven't done that to Raven yet." _

"_Wha… Why you little." I grumbled._

"_What? Haven't done that yet?" Soul smirked, "Thought you were cooler than that." _

"_Damn you." I grumbled. "I'm gonna kill you." _

"_Alright you two, break it up." Raven said, "And Soul for all you know we may have done more than that or just skipped that stage." She smirked at him. _

"_Wha…" He began and looked at me wide-eyed. _

_I out on a smile of triumph but made sure Raven didn't see it._

"_Well we might as well get ready." Maka said._

"_Whatever." Soul yawned and went upstairs to grab his trunk. _

"_Where's your stuff?" Maka asked us._

"_We got it on under our clothes." I answered. "Although I am curious about Raven's bikini." I mumbled the last part._

"_You say something?" She asked looking up at me from her where she was leaning against me._

"_Nothing." I said, hugging her waist._

"_Ok." She said, and kissed me._

"_Hey that's my brother." Maka teased us._

"_Shut up." I smirked after Raven quit._

"_Well we can go get Black Star and Tsubaki and meet you guys there. They have been wanting to go to the beach lately and today is perfect." Maka said._

"_Alright. We'll go pick up Kidd, Liz, and Patty." I said, turning around to walk out the door. Raven let out a groan of protest to me letting go of her waist._

"_What's your problem?" I teased._

"_Just get moving." She said._

"_Alright." I replied._

_When we arrived at the Kidd's mansion it was pretty easy to convince them to go. On top of that the beach wasn't even that far away. When we got there we met up with Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki._

"_Yahoo! Beach day!" Yelled the blue haired assassin, rushing into the water._

"_Black Star!" Tsubaki called, chasing after him._

_The rest of us found a place to put everything and set up our area._

"_Go ahead and go swim." I told everyone else. "I'll stay with our stuff for now." _

"_Ok. Thanks." Maka said._

_Maka and Raven took off the clothes they had on over their bikini's and Soul and I both about died from a nosebleed. Raven's bikini was all black with white flours on it and her top peace revealed a pretty good amount of cleavage and it matched her completely in shape body. _

_Soul had a nose bleed over Maka's bikini which was crimson like his eyes with white poke dots all over both pieces._

"_Wow." I said, to Raven._

"_Do you like it?" She asked, posing._

"_Yes." I said, practically drooling._

"_Thanks." She said. _

_And as those three went to swim I was for once upset that I hadn't made Soul stay at our area and me go out their with Raven. _

_I noticed that Liz and Patty had matching yellow bikini's and Tsubaki's was blue. Black Star seemed to love that and Kidd was shocked by Patty's. _

"_It's nice to relax." I said to myself. _


	7. Swimming

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater_

_Chapter 7_

_All of us were splashing each other and having a great time, as Liz who really had just wanted to tan, was sitting back at our area. _

"_Come on." I said, to Raven swimming further into the ocean. _

"_Ok." She said, chasing me. _

"_Yahoo!" Black Star hollered as he followed with Tsubaki right beside him._

"_Let's go Kiddo!" Patty yelled following._

"_Come on Soul." Maka said, as he followed. _

_I was wading through the water when suddenly I hit the edge and went under. _

"_Shit." I said, as my head went under._

"_Hawk!" Raven exclaimed._

_I swam up but instead of going to the surface I swam past Raven and brushed her upper leg with my fingers._

_She squeaked knowing it was me and that got Tsubaki's attention._

"_What's wrong Raven?" Tsubaki asked._

"_Just a fish." She said slamming her foot into my back._

_I barely was able to get my head above the water and was gasping for air._

"_Hahaha." Patty laughed, "Fishy." She said, pointing at me and making fish faces._

"_Yea, it was just a fish." I said, noticing Soul was snickering at me. Then I remembered the events from this morning and noticed the hickey on Maka's neck once again. _

"_Shut up." I said, making two of my fingers crackle with my soul wavelength, although no one noticed._

"_Whatever." Soul said, as he hugged Maka's waist._

_This really ticked me off but then I put on a fake smile as if I was ok with it and said, "You know what? It's fine." I held out my hand to him._

"_Ok?" He asked confused and took my hand._

_I shook his hand and then sent my Soul Wavelength through it and shocked the hell outa him. _

"_Son of a bitch." Soul said, pulling his hand away._

_I laughed and Black Star joined to. "Nice." He said._

_I gave him a thumbs up and was kicked backwards into the water._

"_Shit." I said, for the second time as I found the incline yet again and went under._

"_You know it's been warm lately even though it's January." Said, Tsubaki._

"_We are in Nevada." Kidd pointed out. _

'_Fuck it.' I thought as I swam away from the group still under water._

_I broke through the surface a little ways away and was hoping no one noticed. Everyone else was in conversation but Raven turned her head and stared at me without anyone noticing. I did a pretend flex and made some weird faces which made her laugh._

_I signaled for her to come over to me where I had gotten back over the incline. _

_She swam over and asked, "What?" _

"_Not allowed just to swim with you alone am I?" I teased, before I kissed her._

"_No." She said, leaning against my chest after the kiss._

"_I see how it is." I teased, "Hey guys! Over here!" I called to the rest of them. _

"_Damn it." Raven said, and slammed her elbow into my stomach as the others came over to where we were at._

"_What?" Asked an annoyed Soul._

"_What?" I asked, "Disappointed that I'm here so you can't do what you want with Maka?" _

"_You are lucky I don't have a txt book." Maka said, glaring at me._

"_Yes. Yes I am." I laughed. _

"_So Raven, what are you wearing to the dance?" Asked Tsubaki._

"_I haven't decided yet." Raven answered._

"_It's in two days." Tsubaki said._

"_I need to get a calendar." I complained. I had completely forgotten._

"_We should go shopping." Patty said. "Liz would like that." _

"_I'm not much of a shopping person." Maka said, as Patty signaled to all the girls._

"_Ditto." Raven said._

"_Well you gotta go." Patty said. _

"_Fine. Let's go soon then." She replied._

"_We can go now!" She hollered grabbing Raven. "Liz we are goin shopping!"_

"_Well I'm heading home." I said, waving to the guys._

"_Do you got anything to wear?" Soul asked._

"_What's it to you?" I retorted turning around._

"_Well you need something." Kidd, replied. "Unless you plan on going as your regular asymmetrical and sloppy self." _

"_I'm gonna kill you." I said, crackling my soul wavelength between my fingers._

"_I can do that to." Black Star mocked charging his whole hand with it._

"_Betcha I can do better." I bragged._

"_Doubt it." Black Star said, readying for a fight._

"_Ok you two." Kidd said, "Let's go." _

"_Fine." We both replied lowering our fists and following him and Soul outa the water._

_When I got home I did manage to find something to wear. I had black cargo pants with a dress shirt that had shinigami skulls all over it with a matching jacket and nice leather dress shoes. All of it went together pretty well. _

_I heard the door open downstairs and figured it was Raven so I went to check, now in my black and red sweats with a white T-shit on. _

"_Yo, How'd it go?" I asked as I watched her walk into the kitchen from the stairs._

"_Pretty well." She replied. _

"_That's good." I said, " So what do you want for dinner?" _

"_I'm not really hungry." She said, voicing my thoughts._

"_Same here." I replied._

"_Well it's kinda late." She stated._

"_You guys spent a hell of a time shopping." I complained._

"_What? Without me here your lonely?" She teased._

"_You know it." I answered._

"_Well I'm going to bed." She said rubbing her eyes and yawning. _

"_Ok." I said, following her up the stairs. _

_As she went into her room I followed and stood there as she got into bed._

"_Go to bed." She said turning her back towards me._

"_Ok." I said and got into her bed._

"_What the hell are you doing?" She asked._

"_I can't sleep without being in the same bed as you." I complained._

"_Liar." She said._

"_Ok I don't want to sleep without being in the same bed as you." I replied._

"_Better." She said. "But why does it have to be my bed?" _

"_Oh so you want it in my bed?" I teased._

"_Hey if that's what you mean then your gonna wait." She teased back._

"_I'm good." I said and started cuddling with her._

"_Fine." She said. "You can sleep here tonight."_

"_Yay." I replied and kissed her goodnight. _

"_Night." She said as we both drifted to sleep._


	8. Double Witch Hunter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Sadly._

_Chapter 8_

_The next day had passed pretty quickly, Raven and I had just lazed around the house and hung out. Today was a Monday though and usually I hated Mondays because that meant the beginning of another boring school week. Anyways today, I was hoping, was just gonna be like a normal Monday and not even worse. But I was sadly wrong. Everywhere I went there was always something about the dance tonight. It was dance this and dance that._

"_All this talk about the dance is gonna make me hurl." I said, gloomily. I don't know why but I felt like more and more of an asshole lately and didn't really care. _

"_You'll be alright." Raven said, jabbing me in the side._

"_Ow." I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets and looking away. "Whatever." _

"_Look there's Maka with Soul all over her." Raven teased pointing ahead of us. _

_I quickly looked towards where she was pointing and just saw Maka and Soul holding hands. "Eh." I said._

"_Hawk? Why don't we hold hands?" Raven asked._

"_Dunno." I shrugged._

"_Give me your hand." She commanded reaching to pull my hand outa my pocket._

"_No." I said, pulling away._

"_Yes." She said, stalking towards me._

"_Shit." I said, and ran down the hall looking like an idiot with my hands still in my pockets. _

"_Hey look there's Hawk and Raven." Maka said, as I shot past her._

"_Damn it! Give me your damn hand!" Yelled Raven chasing after me._

"_No you bipolar freak! One minute your happy and the next your commanding!" I yelled back at her. _

_I shot into the infirmary tried to hide. Nygus looked at me funny._

"_Don't tell her I'm here." I said, as I opened the window and jumped out landing perfectly on my feet below._

"_What the hell?" Nygus yelled running over to the window._

"_Where is he!" I heard Raven yell as she charged through the door. Then she appeared at the window and glared at me. _

"_Bye!" I called heading inside the building and straight to my first class. _

_As I headed in I was asked a question by Stein that I really wish he hadn't asked. _

"_Hawk can you be here early to help set up?" He asked._

"_Soul agreed along with Black Star, although I don't know how much help he'll be." Stated Marie right beside him._

"_Sure." I said, keeping my cool. "Dr Stein may I ask you a question?" _

"_I don't see why not." He answered._

"_Is it true that you took on Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki without a weapon partner once?" I asked._

"_Yes. I remember it clearly." He said, cranking the bolt in his head._

"_Would you spar with me as a demonstration for the class?" I asked._

"_You and you alone?" He asked._

"_If you would wish it I could invite anyone who wants to join." I replied._

"_That would be fine." Stein replied with an insane smile creeping across his face. "But we shall spar outside." _

"_Alright." I replied, standing on his desk, "Anyone who wants to join me in fighting Dr Stein meet us outside in 5 minutes!" I hollered to everyone in the class._

_After 5 minutes we were outside._

"_Wow. There's a lot." I said to myself looking at who had joined to fight him. _

_I saw Ox with Harvard ready to fight, Kilik with Fire and Thunder raised, Soul and Maka ready along with Black Star with Tsubaki in her ninja blade form._

"_Will you be fighting with a weapon?" Stein asked._

"_If she shows up then sure but I do not see her so as it stands now no." I replied._

"_I'll join." Kidd, said walking up beside me with Liz and Patty behind him._

"_Alright." Stein said, "Marie, would you like to join?" _

"_I would rather not." Marie said, "I don't want to hurt my students." _

"_I'll do it." Said, a familiar voice that I really wish hadn't showed up._

"_Alright Spirit." Stein said, "Let's begin shall we?" _

"_Let's go." I said, cracking my knuckles._

_As Spirit transformed everyone got ready for battle. I had never fought Stein before and didn't know what kinda opponent he was but I had heard many things about him. _

"_Yahoo!" Black Star called as he charged in to attack. _

_He slashed at Stein but was blocked and then hit back with Stein's soul wavelength._

"_Dumbass." I said, as he flew past me._

"_Now." Kidd commanded as he started firing at Stein. _

_Stein spun Spirit around and deflected the shots but was caught off guard as Kilik slammed into the ground in front of him and swung at him. Stein spun around and swung the scythe blade towards Kilik's back but was blocked by Ox. _

_I charged in and slid under a swing and between Stein's legs then pushed off my hands and spun in mid air to slam a kick into Stein's head but my foot was caught by him. He swung the scythe blade at me but I caught the blade by clapping my hands on the flat sides of the blade. Then I kicked off of Stein with my other foot and freed my self landing on my feet and sliding back but rolled away from another swing. _

_As soon as I recovered there was a flurry of swinging from Stein and I was surprised that I was matching his pace and movements and dodging every swing. As soon as I saw the chance I slammed my palm into his chest and sent my soul wavelength into him but that didn't do much. He went to shock my head with his hand above my head but I grabbed his arm and swung off of it and into the air coming back down to land on his shoulders and managed to kick him in the head as I pushed off._

"_Kidd, concentrate your fire on him!" I called._

_Kidd obeyed and I signaled for Maka to go for a hit. That didn't end well though because she got countered and right before Stein could send his soul wavelength into her I jumped into the way. After I took the hit I grabbed his arm with both hands._

"_Black Star! Ox! Now!" I hollered. _

_Stein was apparently caught off garud as Black Star and Ox attacked from behind. He took damage but spun completely around slicing me across the chest which sent pain throughout my body. _

"_Hawk!" I heard Raven call as she ran towards me. _

_Suddenly I was relieved to see her. And as I grabbed her hand and hugged her all of that dark feeling disappeared. _

"_Need some help?" She smirked._

"_Wouldn't want it from anyone else." I replied and gently kissed her._

"_Oi! We could use your help over here!" Maka called, as Stein continued to kick their asses._

"_Alright we're comin to save your asses!" I called back._

_Raven transformed into a saber and I charged in. I slashed at Stein but was blocked and then had to block another swing that was right after._

"_Damn he's fast." I said._

_I shot up into the air and swung down as hard as I could, forcing Stein to block and then I grabbed Spirit and hooked Raven under him. Pushing my feet off of Stein's arm I pulled with all my might and sent my soul wavelength into Spirit and Stein. Suddenly I was flying through the air with Spirit in my hands. The only bad thing was that Raven had been taken by Stein._

"_There we traded." He said, "Raven shall we work together?" _

"_Sure." She replied._

"_Damn it." I said, as I landed. "Maka!" _

"_What?" She asked landing next to me._

"_Let's go." I said, "Alright old man, Soul Resonance." _

"_Soul Resonance." Maka, said as her and Soul's soul perfectly synced._

"_Nice." I said, as Spirit's soul synced with mine. Then I realized it was Raven._

"_What the?" I asked._

"_It's a neat trick isn't it?" She asked._

"_So you're a scythe now?" I asked._

"_I'll tell you later but that's Spirit over there." She answered._

"_Nice job Raven." Stein said, realizing it was Spirit now. _

"_I'm so confused." Spirit said._

"_Anytime now." Soul said._

"_Right." I replied. _

_Maka and I charged at Stein while he was busy holding off the others with Spirit still as a saber._

"_Double Witch Hunter!" Maka and I simultaneously yelled as both Soul and Raven transformed into the Witch Hunter form._

_Maka and I spun our partners around our bodies and then sliced downward towards Stein. _

_Stein managed to get everyone away from him and then turn around and block with Spirit, with difficulty. Suddenly he rolled outa the way and there was an explosion._

"_Well done." I heard Stein say from the ground after her dust had cleared up._

"_Thanks." I said, smirking. _

"_That was the first time we tried that." Maka replied._

"_It was like all 4 of our souls had synced." Raven replied._

"_A perfect music piece." Soul said, "So cool."_

"_Alright." Marie said, coming over to us. "That wasted most of the school day. Your all free to go home." _

"_Yahoo!" Black Star hollered from behind me._

"_Cool." Soul and I both said, raising a thumbs up from where Maka, Raven, Soul and I were laying down, exhausted and panting._


	9. Explanations

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater __L _

_Chapter 9_

"_So it's a weapon ability?" I asked Raven who was explaining that rather interesting trick of hers. We were sitting at the cafeteria table with all of our friends around us. Dr Stein was even listening. _

"_I think. It comes with our souls being so perfectly in synced." She answered. "Anyways the bases of it is that I can swap weapon forms with another weapon and confuse them and the meister. I also think I am able to keep that weapon form." _

"_Wait so you're a scythe permanently." I said so confused, "Maka I might need some training." _

"_No no. I can still be a Shirisaya or any type of blade but I know can also be a scythe." Raven answered pondering her new ability._

"_And how do you know all of this?" Asked a curios Stein. _

"_Well I was told about it by my parents. This ability appears in our family every few or more generations. It's kinda random." She explained smiling and scratching her head._

"_Really?" I asked banging my head on the table. _

"_Yup." She said, getting up. _

"_Can we go home now?" Soul groaned, "Marie said we could and I wanna leave." _

"_Plus there's the dance tonight." Stein added._

"_You really had to mention that?" I complained getting up and trudging for the door._

"_Your still coming back to help right?" Stein asked._

"_Yea, oh and Soul. Your coming with. And bring your music. I also need to talk to you about something." I said, as I waved goodbye and headed out the door._

_I got home as fast as I could and as soon as I did I showered. When I got out I headed to my room towel wrapped around my waist and started to dress after I dried off. I heard the door open and guessed Raven was home. _

"_I'm goin to Soul and Maka's!" She called up the stairs._

"_Ok!" I asked but she had already left. _

_As soon as I was ready I headed outside and called Soul on my cellphone._

"_Yea?" He asked._

"_Meet me at the school with your music." I answered and hung up._

_I walked most of the way there which took forever. "Man I need to get something like Kidd, a nice skateboard that can change into a hoverboard. Or maybe something like that." I said, to myself._

"_Borrow this then." I heard Kidd's voice above me._

"_Huh?" I asked looking up._

_He was on his skateboard in hoverboard mode. "Actually you can have it. It's a shinigami thing so it's no big deal. I can conjer up another one." _

"_Really?" I asked as he handed it to me._

"_Yea. Take it." He answered. "Besides it's unsymmetrical since Black Star and Soul decided to put decals on it." _

_I noticed the decals were Black Star's signature and something like a scythe. It also said Scandalous on the bottom now. Fine with me. I might remove the Black Star signature though._

"_Well thanks." I said, "Oh crap I'm gonna be late." _

"_Better get going." Kidd, said._

"_Yea." I said, and hopped onto the skateboard. I skateboarded the rest of the way their hitting grinding points when I could and doing tricks. It reminded me of how I used to skateboard all the time when I lived with mom._

_When I got there I wondered exactly how I was supposed to put it away but as if like magic it transformed into a ring around my index finger._

"_Nice." I said. _

"_Where'd you get that?" Soul asked from in front of me with a box of music in front of him. _

"_So whatcha got in their?" I asked._

"_Music. Duh." Soul smirked._

"_Well let's go." I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking in._

_When we got in we were directed where to set up the music. I helped with a few decorations while Soul went through music. _

"_Crap. Junk. Cool. Junk. Nice." I heard Soul say as I poked my head over to look at his music._

"_Do you play piano?" I asked. _

"_Yes he does." Spirit replied coming up to us. "Maka asks for it all the time but the damn bastard always says no." _

"_I asked because there was a piano in that room you and Maka dance in when your souls resonate." I told Soul, completely ignoring Spirit._

"_How do you know about that?" Soul asked looking up from his music._

"_Because when we all four resonated Raven and I were brought into that room." I smirked. "That's what I wanted to ask about." _

"_Well it's not important." He said going back to his music._

"_Come on Soul. It involves my sister." I said, "I wanna know." _

"_Fine." He replied and explained about the Black Room. "Well that's nice." I said._

"_Whatever." He said now ignoring me._

"_So you little white haired jagged toothed bastard. What have you been doing with my daughter? I have heard the rumors." Spirit said._

_Suddenly Soul's face turned bright red. "Ugh… The rumors are a lie." He choked out._

"_Soul?" I asked._

"_If Maka is pregnant. And you ruin her life…" Spirit started._

"_IF MAKA IS WHAT!" I bellowed. "SOUL YOU BASTARD!"_

"_Shit." Soul said, before I jumped over the table and tried to grab him. He jumped outa the way and ran towards the exit._

_I stumbled up and after the bastard charging my soul wavelength._

"_We didn't do anything like that!" Soul called back. "This is so not cool." _

"_You're a damn liar!" I yelled._

"_I'm not lying." Soul pleaded._

_And then it hit me. "Alright. I'll just ask Maka." I said, an evil grin spreading across my face._

"_Shit" Was all Soul could say as I walked away._


	10. Dance

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater._

_Chapter 10_

_I waited and waited for everyone else to show up. Soul and I were the ones in charge of music. There were more and more people showing up. I was looking for Raven in particular. I was also keeping watch on my father so he didn't go drool all over her._

"_Hey. When Maka get's here you go ahead. I got the music." I told Soul. _

"_Cool." He said, "Thanks. And Maka and I seriously didn't have sex if that's been buggin you." _

"_Thanks for being straight forward." I replied bluntly. _

"_Well ima go look for Maka." He said._

"_If you see Raven. Send her hear please." I told him. _

"_Alright." Soul said, "And before you talk to Maka all I have to say is I never said I didn't touch her." With that he scampered off. "Wha…? Why that little jagged toothed bastard. I oughta kick his ass." I said, clenching my fist._

_I kept looking for Raven while keeping the music going. Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand. It was some random girl with red pigtails pulling at my hand._

"_Come dance with me." She said, pulling me away._

"_That's not a good idea." I replied freeing my hand._

"_Why?" Asked the girl._

"_Cuz if Raven saw you she would destroy you." I replied._

"_Who's Raven?" Asked the girl._

"_That's his girl." Snickered Patty as her and Kidd came up to me and the girl._

"_I see. Well where is she?" Asked the girl looking around nonchantily._

"_I don't think she's here yet." I answered._

"_Well if she's not here then you can dance and she will never know." replied the girl._

"_No thanks." I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets to keep her from grabbing them._

"_You might want to get away." Patty said, rolling up her invisible sleeves ready to punch the girl._

"_Now now Patti. There's no need for this is there." Kidd said, trying to hold her back. _

"_You might wanna go." I said, to the girl. She turned away and stomped off obviously upset._

"_You seem to be a center of attraction tonight." Kidd, remarked pointing to a few girls looking my way._

"_Great. Just what I hate. To much attention." I remarked, "By the way. Nice dress Patty and cool suit Kidd." _

"_Thanks Hawko." Patty cheered. _

"_Thank you." Kidd said, straightening his tie on his white suit. It was the normal suit he wore just white. Patty had a matching white dress. Bother were obviously symmetrical._

"_Well if you want you guys can go." I said, "I'll watch out for sneek attacks." _

"_Ok." Kidd, said._

"_Oh yea. Almost forgot. I have special gift for you and Black Star. Still working on everybody elses." I said._

"_Hmm…?" Kidd, asked._

"_Consider it a thanks for the skateboard. Anyway it's a song. I made the beat and everything and got a good singer to sing in it. His band helped of course. They were an old friend from home. He started the band when I left and I recently got in touch with him. Black Star still needs to come up with the lyrics for his. I told him awhile ago though." I explained._

"_This is unexpected." Kidd replied. "Thank you Hawk." _

"_No prob." I said, handing him the CD. _

"_Kiddo you got a theme song now." Patty said, excitedly and dragged Kidd away._

_I laughed and scratched the back of my head as Kidd tried to fight Patty's deadly grip. I didn't notice the figure coming up from behind me though._

_I felt her warm breath on my neck first and then her hands grasp mine to intertwine our fingers together._

"_Found you." I said. _

"_I found you first." Raven's voice replied._

_I turned around to see what she was wearing. "Damn." I said. She was wearing a dark purple which I loved and the dress was smooth and had a single strap that wrapped around the back of her neck._

"_Like it?" She smirked._

"_Duh." I choked out, the dress showed how fit she was. That was obvious._

_She laughed at me. "So are you DJ for the night?" She asked._

"_I guess so. Damn. Sorry." I apologized._

"_Why apologize? We get the music right here." She replied._

"_Got a point." I replied, sniffing the air around her. "Strawberries?" _

"_Your guess is right." She confirmed._

"_Awesome." I said. _

_I quickly switched to a new song that I knew Raven liked. It was a slow song._

"_I love this song." She smirked._

"_I know." I replied grinning. "Wanna dance?" _

"_Sure." She replied._

_We danced and danced like it was only us. We kept dancing until the song was finally coming to an end which I took the chance to lean in for a kiss. And that's how that dance ended. With a kiss. _


	11. Enzeru, Guardian of Ahriman

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater _

_Chapter 11_

_The dance continued pretty well. Eventually somebody else took over the music so I was able to go out and dance with Raven. She was the only one who could get me to dance for some reason. The music was pretty awesome to. _

"_Black Star, your wearing such a fancy suit." I said, walking up to him._

"_Huh? Oh yeah." He said, swallowing. _

"_Something bothering you?" I asked, "Your not acting right." _

"_I'm fine." Black Star replied looking through the crowd._

"_You wore the suit for Tsubaki and your nervous." Raven guessed, attached to my arm._

"_Damn. You hit that one on the head." Black Star replied._

"_The Great Black Star with all his godliness is actually nervous about something?" I asked amazed, "I gotta get this on tape." _

"_Stop being an ass." Raven said._

"_Why should I?" I asked, her irritated. I felt like something had just woke up inside me. "This little punk has screwed with me before." _

"_He was only teasing and your not." Raven said, glaring at me and now standing in front of Black Star. "Come on. Let's go find Tsubaki." She said to him dragging him away._

"_What the hell?" I asked myself. "Maybe I just need some fresh air." _

_I walked outside and sat on the railing of a balcony. I stared at the sky and to me it seemed as if it was mocking me. I got irritated at it and flipped it off. I swear it glared at me._

"_Having fun?" A voice asked. I looked behind me but no one was there. _

"_Who's there?" I asked._

"_I'm right here." The voice said, "I'm in your head." _

"_Well then get out." I commanded. _

"_Is that any way to talk to a god. I can crush you mortal." Replied the voice._

"_A what? Who are you?" I demanded._

"_I think you know. Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to Shinigami about?" Asked the voice._

"_Ahriman?" I gasped._

"_Correct." Ahriman replied._

"_Wait, your in my head. How? Why?" I demanded._

"_That injury you got from Iroka. It had the cut on your arm and the black substance that seeped into your arm. That substance was darkness and insanity mixed together." Ahriman explained._

"_It was what?" I asked._

"_Your heard me. And yes your fears were confirmed. Ashura and I are working together." He said._

"_Your what?" I asked, shocked. _

"_And soon enough you will give in to the insanity and the darkness will take control of your body to make you one of my army." Chuckled Ahiriman._

"_You bastard." I said, "Where are you? I'll kill you." _

"_Who?" Asked Maka from the doorway. Soul was right behind her._

"_What's up with you?" He asked. _

"_Shut up." I said and jumped over the railing. _

"_What the hell?" Maka yelled running to the edge. "What are you thinking?" _

_I landed perfectly on my feet and didn't answer. Putting my hands in my pockets I started to walk forward. I didn't know where I was going I just kept going though. Continuing forward and not stopping with that voice in my head continuously whispering "Death comes to those your love." _

"_Would you shut up!" I yelled to no one. _

_A cat hissed at me and ran away. There was a dog barking in the distance and all the sounds around me seemed to increase. _

"_Hawk. Hawk. Hawk. Hawk." The voiced echoed and echoed barely above a whisper._

"_Hawk?" Someone asked grabbing my shoulder._

"_What? Who?" I said, jumping away from them and starring wide eyed at them._

_It was Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Raven. _

"_Hey what's up with you man?" Soul asked. _

"_What's it to you?" I said, pushing my hands into my pockets. _

"_We're worried." Raven said._

"_Well stop worrying." I replied bluntly. I was just going for a walk. _

"_Heading outa the city?" Maka asked pointing to the main door of the city which I was about to go thorugh._

"_No. I was just about to turn back." I replied looking away._

"_Maybe you should go home." Tsubaki said._

"_Or maybe the Great Black Star can give him a good punch." Black Star said, walking to the head of the group._

"_Please. I could kill you easily." I said, looking away from him. _

"_What was that?" Black Star demanded._

"_You heard me." I replied._

"_You wanna fight?" Black Star asked._

"_Fine with me." I replied._

"_Hey you guys. Calm down." Maka said jumping in our way._

"_Maka. Leave them be." Soul said, pulling her back._

"_Ready to die." I mocked Black Star._

_He charged in and tried to punch me but I quickly pulled my hand outa my pocket and caught the punch easily. "That it?" I asked him._

_He pulled his fist back and swung around to kick me. I ducked under his kick and slammed my foot into his chin. Then I shot forward and slammed by palm into his stomach and shot my wavelength into him. He spat out blood and I threw him into the air and kicked him. That made him fly into a building._

"_Had enough?" I asked._

_He charged out of the debris and slammed his fist into my gut using his wavelength attack on me as well. It made me spit up blood which made him smirk. I then grabbed his arm and used it as a center of rotation to spin around and slam my knee into the back of his head. I then charged in and started wailing on him sending punches flying at him which were blocked, dodged, or returned. Finally I jumped up and slammed a kick into his head which sent him flying._

"_We're done here." I said, as I was about to deliver the final blow that would kill him a scythe stopped me._

"_Hawk. Stop this now." Maka demanded._

"_Why should I?" I asked and grabbed the scythe blade. I was suddenly in the Black Room. _

"_Here again?" I groaned._

"_Yes. Yes. You're the brat that has master Soul and master Maka upset." Said, a little ugly demon._

"_What and who the hell are you?" I asked._

"_Well that's for another matter. Master Soul can explain that." He said and gestured for me to take a seat by him._

_I walked over and sat down. _

"_Shall we watch?" He waved a hand towards where Soul and Maka were dancing._

"_Wonder if music would help?" I asked the demon. "What do you think demon?"_

"_Do you know how to play?" Asked the demon, "And I'm an imp." _

"_Ok little imp. And I sorta do." I said._

"_Go ahead." The imp said._

"_Alright." I replied and sat down at the piano. _

_I started to play slowly and then my fingers seemed to drift over the keys making whatever rhythm I wanted._

_Soul and Maka obviously noticed the music._

"_Oi! Who's playing my piano!" Soul called. "Is it you ugly little imp?" _

"_Nope." The imp replied sticking his giant hands in his mouth._

"_Who is it?" Asked Maka._

"_Me." I replied._

"_Hawk? You know how to play?" Asked Maka._

"_Yea. Sorta." I answered._

"_What's up with you lately?" Soul asked._

"_He's been possessed by the darkness and insanity." Said the little imp._

"_Thanks you damn imp." I said, "So what exactly have you two done in this room?" _

"_Don't change subject." Maka asked._

"_Fine." I said._

"_Is that what's wrong with you?" Soul asked._

"_Yep." I replied and started to play again._

"_Well you can talk to us about it you know." Maka said._

"_I just informed him today." Ahriman's deep and evil voice rang out._

"_Who?" Soul asked._

"_Ahriman. Get out!" I yelled suddenly. I stopped playing and looked around. _

"_I'm only in here because you are." He replied._

"_Maka, Soul, you gotta get me outa here otherwise he will polute your minds with darkness and insanity. He is working with Ashura." I explained._

"_Bye." Said, the imp as he pushed me through a now open doorway. _

"_What the hell?" I asked as I flew backwards into nothingness and suddenly I was back in the real world._

"_Maka, Soul, are you alright." I asked._

"_Yea." They both replied._

"_Alright." I said._

"_Master Ahriman wishes to speak with you personally." A voice said behind me._

"_What the hell?" I said as I turned around to see somewhat of and angel looking thing._

_It had black feathered wings and had completely black skin. It was carrying 2 swords which were sheathed and was wearing black clothing with bits of random armor that shifted into different peaces and moved around. His clothing was a long cloak with a hood over his face._

"_Who the hell are you?" I demanded._

"_I am Ahriman's fist knight, his guardian of darkness, Enzeru._


	12. Enzeru, my new ring

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. _

_Chapter 12_

"_Tsubaki!" Called Black Star as he joined the fight. She turned into her enchanted sword mode as he charged in to attack._

_Maka and Soul were holding out pretty well while Raven and I were just dodeging continuously although she wasn't in weapon form. I couldn't get to her and every time I got close I would be attacked. _

"_Damn. For someone with only two swords he is pretty damn fast." I said, trying again to reach Raven._

"_No kidding." Soul said, as Maka landed from jumping to dodge an attack._

"_Die!" Black Star yelled as he slammed his palm into Enzeru's gut. The creature just slightly moved and then grabbed Black Star by the head and through him away. As soon as he had sheathed a sword I charged for Raven. I was about to grab her hand when suddenly something stabbed into my side. My eyes went wide with shock and everything seemed to slow down._

"_Hawk!" Raven cried and although she was right in front of me it sounded distant._

_Then the blade was ripped out and that's when I felt the pain. I fell on the ground and couldn't move. I felt my eyes start to water and I held in the scream of pain._

"_Damn you bastard!" Maka called as she attacked the creature._

"_Hawk?" Raven called running over and crouching next to me._

_It was so cold and I could see the black engulfing me._

"_Damn it you bastard. Don't die on either of them!" Soul hollered still in scythe form. "You can't die on Maka and especially not Raven."_

"_You dumbass. You better not die on me." Raven mumbled as she started to cry. I felt her tears on my face. The rude comments and the crying made me fight the engulfing blackness._

"_I'm not gonna die damn it." I said, clenching my teeth and slamming my fist into the ground. I pushed myself up. "Raven." I said, reaching my hand out._

"_Yea." She said, taking it._

_She transformed into a shirasaya. I flipped her backwards so I was holding her backhanded. _

"_Time to die." I said, charging in at Enzeru. I dodged both swords and sliced his leg. It was blocked by the armor though. _

"_Fuck." I said, as I jumped into the air to dodge another two slices._

"_Genie Hunter!" Maka called slamming Soul's glowing blade into Enzeru's stomach. Almost instantly it was blocked by the armor but I noticed as it cracked._

"_The armor is breaking." I said._

"_Yea." Raven replied._

_Maka jumped back to dodge and blocked another swing._

"_Shadow Star!" Black Star yelled. He charged in and Tsubaki's shadow sliced at Enzeru but was blocked by the armor which had regenerated._

"_It healed." I said, "That's it." _

"_What's it?" Raven asked._

"_Stage 3. We haven't perfected it but it should work in this situation." I said._

"_Ok. But are you strong enough to use it?" Asked Raven._

"_We'll get to that later." I answered. "Anyway, Soul Resonance."_

"_Soul Resonance attack Stage 3. Multi Zantetsukan." Raven said._

"_The rhythm of your soul is so awesome." I said, a little excite at how the rhythm of Raven's soul was synced with mine._

"_I love it!" I hollered. _

"_Ready?" Asked Raven._

"_Am I ever." I repled. _

_I readied Raven and within in instant I was on the other side of Enzeru then back on the front then behind and after continuing that for 2 more times I was behind him._

"_There we go." I said, and was in front of him again with Raven stabbed through the armor. "And a stab for good luck and to make sure I got through." _

"_How did you?" Enzeru's deep voice rumbled. _

"_Easy. I repetvily hit your shifting armor with continous power hits until it cracked._

_I pushed Raven farther into Enzeru's gut and was pleased that I was causing him pain as he cried out in it._

"_And now for revenge." I said, as I ripped the blade out of his body._

"_Damn you." Enzeru, said._

"_Well I think it's about time for you to shut up and die." I replied._

"_Wait, I have a proposition." He said._

"_Which is?" I asked, raising Raven for the final blow._

"_Well since either your gonna kill me or Ahriman I was wondering if you would consider sparring me. I could give you any kind of power you want in return." He explained._

"_Wow, figured a loyal knight would be more, I don't know, loyal." I commented letting Raven transform back into her human form. _

"_So will you take me up on my offer?" Asked, Enzeru._

"_Sure." I said, "And what I want is the power to control the air around me." _

"_Yes yes, anything of course." Enzeru said, looking completely pathetic now._

"_Alright, but you have to change yourself really small first. Ok?" I said._

"_What?" He asked, "That's not…" _

"_Unless you wanna die. Your choice." I said._

_Maka by now had taken his weapon's from him to make sure he didn't try anything._

"_Alright fine." Enzeru said. He glowed dark for a minute and then shrunk to the point that I could pick him up and eat him._

"_Now, to adjust my power to wind." He mumbled in a tiny sqeaky voice. Then he turned a greenish color. Clothes and everything. "There. Now once I release this orb you can take it and absorb it which will give you the power you want."_

"_Ok. Quick question though, since your greenish right now does that mean your power is wind at the moment?" I asked._

"_Yes." He replied. _

"_Thanks, that's all I needed." I said. I picked him up and swallowed him whole._

"_What the hell?" Enzeru said, as he was absorbed like the orb he was gonna give to me._

"_Wha…?" Asked Raven looking at me weirdly._

"_What?" I asked. "He gets to live." _

"_But you ate him." Raven said._

"_This is disgusting." Enzeru complained._

"_What the hell?" I asked, slapping my stomach._

"_Hey! Hey!" He called. "Man if you wanted something like this I could have just turned into a ring like the one you have._

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Yea. And with that I would be stuck in that form." He explained._

"_Well I would prefer that than eating you. Hang on." I said._

"_What are you gonna do?" Asked Enzeru._

"_Soul you get what I believe you have been wishing for. You get to punch me in the gut." I said._

_He didn't even hesitate. As soon as the words left my mouth his fist met my gut and I spit out Enzeru like that. _

"_Thanks." I moaned holding my stomach._

"_Been wanting to do that for awhile now." Soul said._

"_MAKA-CHOP!" Maka called slamming a book onto Soul's head._

_Soul was now on the ground bleeding and crying._

"_Ha Ha." I laughed._

"_RAVEN-KICK!" Raven yelled slamming her foot into the back of my head and propelling me forward into a wall._

"_Damn it." I said, as I hit the wall._

"_Hey where the hell do you think your going!" Raven yelled transforming her arm into a blade and pointing at Enzeru who was trying to sneak away._

"_Uh… Well." He started._

"_You promised a damn ring so transform now." Raven said pointing the blade at him._

"_Yes." Enzeru said, and transformed into a ring which appeared on the same finger as the other ring but opposite hand._

"_So with this I can control the air around me." I said._

"_Yes." The ring spoke. "And after a little while you wont need the ring anymore but I would prefer you kept me because I want to stay with you guys now." _

"_Fine Enzeru." I said._

"_Ok. Oh and after you aquire your full power I should be able to take the form of something else." He said._

"_Sweet. I might make you a dog or a bird or maybe I'll let Raven make you a stuffed animal." I said._

"_Sleeping with Raven every night. Wouldn't bother me." Enzeru said, snickering._

"_Or I'll make you turn into an egg and I'll cook you and feed you to Black Star or Soul." I stated angrily. _

"_Remind me to never eat eggs he makes." Soul said, "Better yet any food he makes. He might poison it." _

"_Let's go home." I said, yawning. _

"_Yea, considering my dress is ruined." Maka said._

"_Same here." Raven put in._

"_Well I wasn't gonna wear these any other time except maybe the pants. They just go holes in em now so there perfect." I said._

"_Yahoo! Time to go home!" Black Star hollered running down the street._

_And with that we all went home._


	13. Leaving

_Disclaimr: Don't own Soul Eater._

_Chater 13_

"_You damn liar!" I hollered at the ring that I just hurlled across the living room._

"_I didn't lie. You can now use the wind around you as an ability." Enzeru, replied._

"_You didn't tell me it would replace my soul wavelength ability, thus also causing it to wear Raven has to sync to the new rhythm of my soul and making it to wear we can't battle at the moment until we go through basic training." I said, stuffing my hands in my pocket._

"_Well you didn't ask how it worked." Enzeru said._

"_Damn it." I said._

"_It's alright. We'll be back to normal in no time." Raven said._

"_Now that my soul's rhythm is different this changes everything about our fighting style. Unless…" I said, losing myself in my own thoughts, "I'll be back." _

"_Where are you going?" Asked, Raven._

"_Going to talk to Stein." I said, walking out the door and summoning the magic skateboard Kidd gave to me._

"_Ok." Raven said as I left._

_I rode to Stein's house. Surprisingly when I walked in it wasn't as messed up as I thought it would be. Marie must have cleaned it up._

"_So what do you want?" Stein, asked rolling up to the table we sat at in his chair._

_I explained the situation to Stein._

"_Hmmm…" He said, "Well it looks like you'll need about a month or two of training." _

"_Ok. When?" I asked._

"_We could go now. We would need to go somewhere specific though. I know a few people that might be able to help." Stein said, "But you'll have to go alone. Raven can't come. You will have to train with her when you get back. If she's still your partner." _

"_What do you mean still my partner?" I asked._

"_To do this training you'll have to tell Raven she needs to find another partner for the time being. She can't just be by herself. And when we get back if she wishes to stay with her partner then you'll just have to accept that." Stein explained._

"_What!" I exclaimed, "Leave Raven to some other partner." _

"_Yes." Stein said, calmly._

"_How can I do that?" I asked._

"_You'll have to if you ever want to be able to fight with her again." Stein said._

"_Fine." I said, gritting my teeth._

"_Well then. You should go home and let her know and pack. We leave tomarrow." Stein said._

"_Right." I said, heading out the door._

_When I got home Raven was asleep on the couch. I picked her up and took her to her room. I layed her in her bed and then sat down in a chair next to it. Putting my head in my hands I sighed._

"_Raven," I started even though she was asleep. "I am going away for about a month or two. It's for training. If I don't do this then we will never be able to be partners again. I should have asked for the details. This is all my fault. I… I need you to find another partner. When I get back, if you can forgive me for leaving, then maybe we can become partners again." _

_I put my head in my hands. I didn't feel like I could leave her at all. I got up finally though and went to my room. I packed everything I thought I needed and wrote a note saying the same thing I just said to her. I set it on the kitchen table. Grabbing my bag, I slung it over my shoulder, and headed for Stein's. I figured I was gonna sleep there for the night. Grabbing Enzeru I went outside. It was snowing which just darkened my mood even more. When I finally made it to Stein's there was somewhat of a bed there for me. I couldn't sleep at all though. Finally sleep took over but only for about an hour before I was woke up again. _

"_Let's go." Stein said gesturing to the door. Marie was there in her sleeping clothes which had shinigami skulls all over them. _

"_See you when you get back." She said, kissing Stein goodbye. "Bye Hawk." _

"_Bye." I mumbled putting the hood of my hoodie up and stuffing my hands into my jean pockets._

_The journey to my training had begun._


	14. Promise

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. _

_Chapter 14_

"_You have improved." A black haired girl named Kai said._

"_Thanks." I said, slamming a kick down which was blocked by her._

"_But can you beat me?" She asked, seemingly do dance around me and land a kick on me. _

_I staggered but retaliated with a jab to her stomach. She grabbed my sleeve and it caught fire._

_I pulled back and used my wind-soul-wavelength to put it out._

"_Great." She said, smiling._

"_How about this." I said, willing the air to propel me forward. She obviously wasn't expecting it because she didn't dodge and I practically tackled her. _

_I blushed with embarrassment as Stein and her teacher came into the room._

"_Sorry." I said, getting up and helping her up._

"_It's ok." She said, undoing her long black hair. She was right now wearing sweatpants and a tank-top. _

"_Ok." Stein said, "That's enough for today."_

"_Agreed." Kai's master said. He was a tall and muscular man who had a buzz cut and wore jeans, a T-shirt, and fingerless gloves. _

"_You were able to use your wind-soul-wavelength to put out Kai's fire-soul-wavelength." Stein said, "You have pretty much mastered it now. All within 3 months." _

"_Yea." I said, "Now we can return home." _

"_We will miss you." Kai said, a bit sadly._

"_It seems to me Kai has grown fond of you." Enzeru said, in a human form._

_He had black hair and wore tight clothing, although I don't know why. He was also annoying as ever._

_I didn't even reply to his smart mouth mark either. Kai's face was so red she looked about to burst._

"_Well you should be preparing. We are heading back in two days. Tomarrow we have agreed to let you two do whatever you want for the day and say your goodbyes at the end." Stein explained._

"_Ok." Kai said. To me it sounded if she had something planned already._

"_Well I'm going to bed." I said, heading to the room they had let Stein and I use in the dojo. _

"_Alright." Kai said, "Goodnight." _

"_Night." I said, stuffing my hands into my sweat pants pocket. _

"_I'll be there soon." Stein said, "Smoke and I have stuff to discuss."_

"_K." I replied._

_When I was in my bed sleep quickly claimed me. It had been 3 months since we left. The training had taken longer than we expected. 3 months since I left Raven. In two days I would be going back to her._

_The next day Kai took me around the mall to shop with her and get pictures. Many people looked at us as like we were a couple although Kai had a hold of my hand the whole time. _

"_Let's get lunch." She said._

"_Alright. I'll buy." I said, smiling._

"_Ok." She said. _

_We ate at a pretty cool restaurant. I had pizza while she had spaghetti._

"_So what do you wanna do next?" I asked. _

"_Well the day is almost over and there is this really cool maze thing I wanna do." She said, "They just added it to the mall recently." _

"_Ok." I said, smiling._

"_Well let's go." She said, tugging at my arm._

"_Alright. Let me pay first." I laughed._

_I paid and then I let her lead me to this maze place. We paid to get in and then we were going through it to find the ending. We took several wrong turns. And apparently it was outside because it felt a bit warm._

"_Well we're lost." I stated._

"_We'll find the way." She said._

"_Yea." I said, letting her drag me through the maze._

"_Let's stop here." She said._

"_Ok." I replied, "Need a rest?" _

"_Yea." She said. _

_I leaned against a wall with my hands in my pockets. When she did it I didn't even have a chance to stop her. She suddenly kissed me._

"_Kai… Wha…?" I said, trying to stop her._

_She broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked._

"_I know you like me but… I don't know if I like you. And…" I started but trailed off._

"_And what? Raven? She probably is all over some other guy right now and not even thinking of you." Kai replied._

"_How would you know? You don't know Raven." I said, a bit angrily._

"_Well maybe you should open you eyes and realize you wont get her back after you left." Kai retorted, rather harshly._

"_You know what. I'm outa here" I said, using my wavelength to get some height in my jump so I could see the ending. I walked towards it with Kai on my heels._

_When we got out I left the mall still being followed by Kai and went back to the dojo. Nobody was there so I went to my room. There I laid on my bed and got lost in thought. _

_Kai came in and apologized a bit later._

"_Look. I'm sorry for snapping on you. I shouldn't have done that." I said._

"_It's fine. I deserved it." She said , sulking an about to leave._

"_Hey Kai." I said, getting up and going over to her._

"_Yea?" She asked._

"_Promise me something." I said._

"_What?" She asked curiously._

"_That we will always be friends no matter what." I answered._

_She took a second and then replied, "Alright. I promise to you Hawk that we will always be friends." _

"_And I promise to you Kai that we will be friends no matter what and that I will never forget you." I said._

"_Right." She replied._

_And with that our eternal friendship was sealed._


	15. Welcome Home

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater_

_Chapter 15_

_I finally stepped foot on the familiar floor of Shibusen. Stein had gone back to his class and I headed to Shinigami's office. I reported the success of my training and told of Kai and her master. _

"_Alright Alright. Well head to class now. The first bell is about to ring." He said, giving me his usual peace sign._

"_Yes sir." I said. _

_I headed to Stein's class in my new clothes. I decided to change my look a bit. I wore a buttoned down shirt with a black vest over it that had a single shinigami skull on it with black jeans and black sneakers._

_As I walked into the classroom with my book and pencil I took a seat in the corner of the room at the top. As I sat down I saw Raven stare at me like I was a ghost. Maka too. I ignored them and opened my book, beginning to listen. The class didn't take long and after what seemed like an hour it was time for lunch. I paid for a sandwich and got a bottle of tea out of the vending machine. I headed outside and felt eyes on me once again. _

_Sitting outside I ate my sandwich alone. Taking a drink of my tea I starred at nothing ahead of me. _

_Grabbing a text book I brought out I started to go through the next lesson for my next class. I heard someone come out and noticed it was some guy with brown short hair and a blue shirt with blue jeans on. He also had white sneakers. _

"_Hi." He said._

"_And who are you?" I asked not looking up from my book._

"_Name's Mark." He said, "You?"_

"_Hawk." I said._

"_Hawk? Weren't you the guy who disappeared for 3 months?" He asked._

"_Yes and it's none of your business." I said._

"_Ok. Well I had better get back to Raven and the others." He said._

"_Bye." I said._

"_Oh and don't worry bout Raven. After I stopped her from crying she was alright. And now I'm her boyfriend." He said, purposely trying to set me off._

_I closed my book and stuffed my tea into my pocket. I looked at him and said, "That's great. I'm glad she found somebody she can be happy with." Then I walked away._

_He looked confused for a second and then went back to Raven. I passed by them and caught a book about to slam on my head. I took the book from the attacker and set it on the table. Then I started to walk out but was blocked by Black Star and Soul. _

"_Where are you going you damn bastard." Soul said glaring at me._

"_To my next class." I replied. "Now would you please get out of the way."_

_I detected a punch coming from behind and ducked under it. I then stood up straight and a opened my book._

"_What are you doing?" Asked Black Star._

"_Catching up on my lesson considering I'm obviously gonna miss my next class." I commented dryly._

"_You bastard." Soul said, transforming his arm into a blade and swinging at me. I dodged easily and turned the page. I then caught a punch form Black Star and threw him at Soul. _

"_It wouldn't be wise to insist on a fight." I said._

"_Well your gonna get one anyway." Raven said, standing up, "Mark let's go." _

"_You sure? I mean I really do wanna beat the shit outa this guy for hurting you but…" He started._

"_It's ok." She said, giving him a kiss._

"_Well then. Shall we?" He asked, as she transformed into her weapon form._

"_Maka are you going to fight me as well? Just because you my sister doesn't mean I'm going to go easy." I said._

"_Soul." She commanded and he transformed. _

"_Well let's take this outside then." I said, "wouldn't want to destroy the cafeteria."_

_I closed my book and went outside, jumped off the balcony and landed perfectly in the area mainly used for fighting in front of the school. _

_Maka, with soul ready was there just the same with Mark weilding Raven._

"_Well I guess I will have no weapon partner." I said. _

"_Even if you did we would kick your ass." Black Star said, landing next to Maka with Tsubaki, "Or are you callling us weak?" _

"_No. I simply do not have a partner anymore because Raven is Mark's partner now." I said._

"_Well then I could be your partner." A girl said, coming up to me. She was the girl that wanted me to dance with her that one night._

"_Ok." I said, "But can you match my wavelength. It is unusual." _

"_I'll try." She said, transforming into a staff ._

"_This should work nicely." I said, "Are you Ok?" _

"_Yea." The girl replied._

"_What's your name?" _

"_Alex." She said._

"_Alright Alex. Let's go." I said._

"_I'm joining too." Kidd said, coming up to join Maka and the rest._

"_Damn. This might be a bit hard." I said._

"_You can do it." Alex cheered._

"_We can do it." I said, smirking._

_Mark was the first to charge. Bad choice, I really didn't like him. He slammed Raven down and I blocked with Alex. Then I twisted the weight and made him fall on the ground. After that I used my wavelength to lift him in the air and slammed Alex into him sending him flying. Then I had to block Black Star. I rolled away as Maka went to slice me in half._

"_Damn." I said. _

_I dodged another swing from Maka and got shot by Kidd. Gritting my teeth I waited for another shot and used the air to curve the shot at Black Star. Then I charged at Maka and ducked under a swing. I slammed my palm into her gut and knocked the breath outa her while sending her flying._

_I then rolled from another slash by Mark and kicked him in the gut. Kidd still shot at me and he was the main guy who hit me. I charged at him spinning Alex to curve the bullets and jumped into the air. Using the wind to propel me towards Kidd I slammed Alex down but missed. He slammed a gun into my gut and fired. I spit blood flying in the air. Then as I landed I had to black a swing from Maka. _

"_Damn it." I said, rolling away. _

_I charged in and kicked Black Star but got stabbed in the shoulder by Tusbaki's shadow. I swung Alex and hit him away. I then used her to churn up the air and send it flying at Mark who had jumped into the air. I used the force of the air to break through Maka's guard and punched her in the gut. Then I threw her into Black Star adding to the defeated pile. I charged after Kidd but was slashed by Mark on the side. I punched him in the face and grabbed his shirt throwing him into the pile. Kidd fired his Death Cannons at me, which apparently he charged as I beat up Mark._

_I used the air to push upward and jump over the shots. Then I used Alex and the wind to smack two other shots back at him. To finish it off, I propelled forward and slammed Alex into his gut. I then threw him onto the pile. _

"_Done." I said._

"_You damn bastard." Soul said, charging at me to punch me. I caught the fist and let Alex transform back. _

"_Wait." I said. _

_I grabbed him and put made him stand still. Then I lined up Maka and Raven in front of him. Mark behind him along with Kidd, Black Star, Patty, and Liz. _

"_Alright. Take your shots. I will accept everyone as a welcome home gift." I said, smiling._

"_Wha…?" Soul started but Raven punched me in the mouth knocking me to the ground. I got back up and let Maka come next. Then Soul and so on. This went on for about half an hour._

"_I hope I have some teeth left." I said, when they were done, although I had only lost one tooth._

"_Bastard." Black Star said, going to punch me with soul wavelength. This I caught and used my wind-soul-wavelength to made disperse his._

"_What the hell?" He asked. _

"_Neat isn't it?" I said, "Why do you think I beat the shit outa you guys. To show you what that training did."_

"_Well I think we can cut the act." Mark said, to Raven._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Mark was never my boyfriend. It was made to piss you off." Raven explained._

"_But you two kissed." I said, gaping._

"_Yea. I rather enjoyed that." Mark said._

"_You bastard." I said._

"_Shut the fuck up." Raven said, "You are gonna need a lot of time for me to forgive you." _

"_Well…I figured you would be all over some guy by now." I said, scratching the back of my head nervously._

"_HAWK!" Raven hollered, enraged. "DO YOU KNOW ME AT ALL!" _

"_Damn Kai." I mumbled._

"_RAVEN-KICK!" She yelled kicking me in the gut and sending me flying. I used the air to stop in mid air and drop to the ground. _

"_MAKA-CHOP!" Maka said, slamming a chair that seemed to come outa nowhere into my head._

"_Ow." I complained._

"_You deserve it damn it." Maka said._

"_I'm sorry." I said, I grabbed Raven and hugged both her and Maka. "I should have given more notice." _

"_Damn staright." Soul said, coming up to me._

_I laughed. "Well now I'm back." _

"_Finally." Raven said, kissing me. "By the way, what happened to 2 months?" _

"_It took longer than we expected and I just got kissed after you kissed Mark not long ago._

"_By the way. His partner is Alex." Maka explained._

"_So you all had this planned?" I asked._

"_No. We winged it." Maka said._

"_Wow. Well we better get back to class…" I started but then the bell rang for the end of the day._

"_Nevermind." I said, didn't realize we got out early._

"_Well if you were here you would have known that dumbass." Black Star commented._

"_You want me to kick you ass again?" I challenged._

"_Let's go home." Raven said._

"_Why is no one excited about seeing me?" Stein complained, walking out._

"_I am." Marie said, "And you'll get something tonight for your return." She smiled_

"_That's just awkward." I said, as Raven and I walked home hand in hand._


	16. Ahriman's invasion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater _

_Chapter 16_

"_Alright Black Star. Let's go again." I said, getting up from the tree I was sitting against._

"_Bring it on!" Black Star hollered._

"_You guys are gonna kill me." Raven complained getting up from next to me._

"_I'll make sure I die first. Besides this is practice for the both of us. I get to practice my fighting and we get to try and match our wavelengths even more." I encouraged._

"_Well you banged up that Alex girl pretty badly when you faught with her." Raven said._

"_Well I asked to make sure she was ok. Can't believe she was lying to me." I said._

"_You know her and Mark are together now." Raven said._

"_Do I care?" I asked._

"_I guess not." Raven said._

"_Outa the way!" Maka called as she dodged a shot from Kidd. _

"_Hey take you training somewhere else!" I yelled._

"_Whatever." Maka said, jumping behind a tree and retreating farther into the forest we were training in._

"_Training you guys is a hassel." Stein complained._

"_Get over it." I said._

"_Don't talk to the Stein that way. He has offered his free time to train you. You should be thankful." Marie chided from next to him._

"_Whatever. Let's go Black Star." I said, holding out my hand to Raven._

_She took my hand and transformed into a Shirisaya._

"_You ok?" I asked._

"_Yea." Raven answered, although I could tell she was in pain._

"_My damn wavelength." I said. I took a deep breath and concentrated on sending the pain mostly to me._

"_How about now?" I asked._

"_The pain isn't there really." Raven said._

"_Good." I said, wincing a bit._

"_Don't strain your soul." Stein said._

"_I'll try not to." I said._

"_Come on!" Black Star hollered._

"_Fine." I said._

_I gripped Raven in both hands and pointed the end of the blade at Black Star._

"_What the?" Raven asked._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Let's go." Black Star said, as he charged._

_He ran up and slammed his palm into me. I used my wavelength to disperse it. Jumping back I readied for another attack. He charged and slashed with Tsubaki in enchanted sword mode. I blocked and then blocked a shadow attack. _

"_This is a bit hard." I commented._

"_Well I could always help." Enzeru said._

"_Shut up you damn ring." I said, parrying a slash and countering. _

_I slashed downward but was blocked. I backed up and blocked another slashed but countered and was quick enough to get Black Star on the side._

"_Damn." He said, an slammed the butt of his sword into my face._

"_What the hell?" I asked, surprised._

_Black Star went in for a blow but I released my wavelength around me making a rotation of wind. This sent Black Star flying to the nearest tree._

"_What the hell?" Black Star repeated me._

"_Bastard. Slamming the butt of your sword into me. What the hell happened to fighting fair?" I asked, stomping my foot._

"_Well I saw an opening and took it. Wasn't expecting the breath to get knocked outa me by… well air." He complained._

"_Well that's what you deserve. You little bastard." I said._

"_You are so damn stupid you know that!" Enzeru yelled._

"_What the fuck did you just say you damn ring!" I exclaimed. "You want some to!" _

"_Fucking dumbass." He said, and transformed into another Shirisaya._

_Suddenly the pain went away and neither of the three of us felt it. _

"_What the hell?" I asked._

"_I am the one who gave you that power. Use me in battle and it wont be as painful." Enzeru said bluntly._

"_Bastard." I said._

"_Well you're the dumbass here." Raven said, agreeing with Enzeru._

"_Who's side are you on?" I asked._

"_The smart ones." She answered. _

"_Well shall we continue your so called training." Enzeru said._

"_Come on!" Black Star hollered._

"_Let's go." I said, charging at him with both swords at my waist. I shot into the air and slammed downward with them. Black Star blocked it but had to roll outa the way from the force._

_I turned around and charged again. Slashing with my right sword, I caused him to block and slashed with my left, but was blocked by Tsubaki's shadow._

_I rolled back and blocked a swing with one sword and a stab by the shadow with the other. _

"_Close." I said._

_I slashed down Black Star's chest and then kicked him in the same spot. He countered with a stab by his sword, for I had to block several shadow attacks._

"_Stop." Stein said._

"_What?" I complained._

"_Enzeru. You just messed him up." Marie said._

"_Huh?" He said, obviously offended._

"_She's right." I said, "I fight with one sword. Not two." _

"_Can't you use this ability as a ring?" Raven asked._

"_Well…Yes." Enzeru mumbled._

"_So do it." I said._

"_But…I wanna be used in combat too." He whined._

"_That's what this was about?" I asked._

"_Yea." He said._

"_Well go to ring form. You can be my surprise attack." I said, smiling._

"_Huh?" He asked._

"_When I need to surprise the enemy I'll bring you out as a surprise." I said._

"_Alright." He said, transforming into a ring._

"_Good." I said._

"_Well let's continue." Black Star said._

"_Professer Stein." Maka said, coming up to him._

"_I can sense it to." He said._

"_What?" Black Star asked._

"_It is time." The dark voice of Ahriman said inside my head._

_I dropped Raven and held my head as I fell to my knees. "What the hell?" I asked._

"_Tis me. Ahriman." The evil voice cackled._

"_Get outa my head." I said._

"_Ahriman. Leave this place. These are kind people who shouldn't be targeted." _

"_I will not head your warning…Wait what is this…I'm being pushed out…Ahsura and I will rule this… Shinigami…" He then was cut out._

"_My wavelength." I said._

"_We have to tell Shinigami." Enzru said._

"_What's going on?" Stein asked._

"_Ahriman and Ashura are going to attack Death City." I said._

"_Well what are we waiting for?" Black Star asked, "I'll show him and Ashura that I'm a god."_

"_And we'll all fight against the darkness to help." Soul said._

"_Well then what are we waiting for?" I asked, "We gotta tell Shinigami." _

"_Right. Let's go." Kidd said. _

_With that we headed for Shinigami's house._


	17. The battle with Ahriman

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater_

_Chapter 17_

_We arrived at Shibusen and shot through the halls towards Shinigami's room. There was battle everywhere. Shadow creatures made of darkness were fighting students. _

"_What the hell is going on?" Kilik asked, smashing the hell outa 5 shadows._

"_Explain later." I said, running past him, "Raven." _

"_Right." She replied transforming into a sword. _

_I raced down the hallway and kicked down the door to Shinigami's room. I saw that he was surrounded by the shadows. I sliced through one and he took out the others. _

"_Ashura!" He yelled, in a deep voice._

"_What the hell?" I exclaimed scared outa my wits._

"_That's father's real voice." Kidd, said. _

"_Damn." I said._

"_Shinigami!" Yelled Spirit charging thorugh the door._

_He instantly transformed into a scythe and Shinigami took him. He sliced open the roof and charged at someone. It was Ashura. As soon as Shinigami sliced him, he was engulfed by darkness._

"_You fool." Ahriman chuckled._

"_Damn you." I said, "Ashura isn't here is he?" _

"_Correct you are." Arhiman answered._

"_I knew it! Your just doing his bidding aren't you?" I asked._

"_Whatever you think." He replied, "Iroka." _

"_Yes master." Iroka replied. She formed outa the ground in front of us._

"_I'll take her." Kidd said, "Go get Ahriman." _

"_Right." I said, summoning the skateboard he gave me and shooting into the air._

"_Where are you going?" Iroka asked, going to slash at me but was shot._

"_I'm your opponent you asymmetrical piece of shit!" Kidd yelled, firing like a madman._

"_Damn." I said, to myself and charged forward into the air._

"_Where is he?" Raven asked._

"_Dunno." I answered, "Ahriman where are you!" _

"_Really?" Raven asked._

"_Maybe he'll tell us." I replied._

"_Right here." He answered, forming in front of me._

"_Wow." I said, looking at his disfigured face. "Your even uglier than I though."_

_He had on black robes but his hands were claws and he was made of pure darkness._

"_You dare insult a god." Ahriman said._

"_Bring it." I said._

"_If you wish to die that wish will be granted." He replied._

"_Let's go." I said, and charged at him. Instantly a wall of darkness came up and knocked me off my skateboard._

"_Shit." I said, falling. Before I hit the ground I made the air carry me down._

_Ahriman was suddenly upon me. I kicked him away and held Raven with both hands gripped on the hilt of her in Shirisaya form._

_I charged and sliced down only to miss. I then countered a strike and sliced his arm. Raven was covered in darkness and I quickly pulled back. _

"_Damn." I said._

"_You can't harm me with that weapon." Ahriman said, smiling with his black teeth._

"_Dude. Really?" I asked, him._

"_Die." He commanded stabbing me in the shoulder with his claw._

_I pulled his claw out and quickly backed up._

"_Damn it." I said._

_He tried to slice me with his claws again and I dodged that. Using one hand I went in for a strike but he caught it and threw me. I went through a wall and now was outside the entrance of Shibusen._

"_Damn it." I said, as I hit the ground, "Raven we gotta preform Genie hunter." I said._

"_Us too." Maka said, coming up to me and helping me up._

"_Let's try it." I said._

"_Right." She said._

_Raven transformed into a scythe and our souls synced perfectly. Then the all four of our souls synced with Soul's melody playing._

_Ahriman dropped down and faced me._

"_Scythes won't make a difference." He said._

"_We'll see." I said._

"_Let's go." Maka said._

"_Right." Soul replied._

"_Ready." Raven said._

_We both charged side by side and shot into the air._

"_Double Genie Hunter!" We both called, as our weapons changed form and we sliced into Ahriman. He was sliced into four pieces in the form of an X._

_Maka and I landed apart from each other. Ahriman lie behind us in pieces. Then he started to piece together. Looking behind me I noticed this._

"_What?" I asked, breathless. _

"_Damn." He cursed, "I'll need a new body. The girl should do." He turned around and shot towards Maka. I charged at him and jumped in the way. Ahriman disappeared inside my body and I was knocked out._

_I opened my eyes in my bed. Getting up abruptly I fell out of it._

"_Ow." I complained._

"_Hawk? Are you ok?" Raven's voice asked, from outside my door._

"_Yea." I said, getting up, "Wait, when did we get back here?" _

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_When did we get here. We were just up at Shibusen in a big battle." I said._

"_You must have been dreaming. Today's a Tuesday. We got back here yesterday after school and had dinner like normal." She explained._

"_Ok?" I asked._

"_Well let's go to school." She said._

_I silently got up and put on some clothes. Then I headed with Raven to school. I noticed I didn't have either of my rings._

"_Why are you looking at you hands?" Raven asked, suspiciously._

"_No reason." I said._

"_Ok." Raven said, stepping away a bit. It almost seemed as if she was scared._

_We arrived at Shibusen and met up with Maka. I eyed her suspiciously but she seemed to act normal. _

"_Hey Soul." I said, holding up my hand for a high-five._

"_No thanks." Said, "Not cool." He also seemed scared. Although he went over and high-fived Black Star._

"_Hey Tsubaki." I said._

"_Hi Hawk." She replied._

"_Well hey I gotta go talk to Shinigami bout extracurricular activities. Meet you guys at our next class." I said, waving._

_Raven followed me. "I'll come with you." _

"_Ok." I said as I stuffed my hands into my black jeans pocket. My shirt blew with a slight breeze as I walked through the hallway. _

_I knocked and then entered. _

"_Hey Hey Hey." Shinigami greeted._

"_Hi." I replied, I held out my hand to shake his. He shook it and I noticed that he didn't seem scared at all. _

"_So whatcha need." He asked._

"_I wanted to talk to ya about those extracurricular activities." I said._

"_Ah yes." He said, before turning around to look threw some files. _

_I retreated back to stand beside Raven and before she could do anything I kissed her. I looked into her surprised eyes and saw fear and pain. Then I realized that her lips were burning from me touching her._

_She quickly pulled away and slapped me. Then she asked, "What the hell?" _

"_I just wanted a kiss." I complained._

_Shinigami was watching the whole time._

"_Well you shouldn't just kiss someone abruptly like that." Raven nagged._

"_Show me your palm please." I demanded_

"_What? No." She said._

"_Come on. Please." I pleaded._

"_No." She said._

"_Fine. I said, and forcefully took her wrist to look at it. There was a burn mark there and her wrist was burning._

"_Is my soul wavelength to much for you Ahriman?" I asked, forcing it onto the fake Raven._

"_Damn it." He replied from Raven's form backing away. _

"_Shinigami. Let's go." I said, grabbing Ahriman who had returned to his original form. _

"_Right." He said._

"_Get the fuck outa my head." I commanded Arhiman. _

"_Never." He said, shooting away from me and at Maka who had just entered the room with Soul._

"_Damn Bastard." I said, using the air to propel me forward. I got in front of Maka and punched Ahriman. Shinigami took care of Soul who was about to slash Maka from behind._

_Once again I grabbed Ahriman and told him to get the fuck outa my head. Then I punched him across the room. Grabbing Maka and Shinigami's hands I got us outa my head and back into reality. I gasped for breath as I woke on the cold stone pavement._

"_Hawk." Raven said, crying. She hugged me as I tried to get up and suffocated me with her chest._

"_Er…Raven." I said, gasping for breath._

"_Sorry." She said, but hugged tighter. I was suffocating beneath her but managed to hug her back. _

_Finally she let me go and I got up. I looked straight at Ahriman._

"_What?" He asked._

"_Bastard." I said._

"_Fuck you." He said, flipping me off._

"_Let's go." I said._

"_You wish to die eh?" He said._

"_Cocky bastard." I said, "Raven."_

"_Right." She said, transforming into a Shirisaya which I flipped backwards._

_I charged at Ahriman and slashed at his neck, rolling outa the way of a counter I slammed my Soul Wavelength into him which started to burn his stomach._

_He backed away. _

"_That's it." I said, "Soul Resonance." _

_Raven and my souls synced perfectly with a beautiful rhythm. _

"_Kaze Higyou." I said. _

_All was still but suddenly there was a bust of wind behind me. I shot forward and curved around Ahriman. I then slashed his back and flipped over him. I stabbed him where his dark heart lie. _

"_Disperse." I said, twisting Raven and pulling her out. _

_Ahriman dispersed as if he was being blown away in the wind. It was over. I had defeated Ahriman._


	18. Raven's wants

_Diclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater_

_Chapter 18_

"_Let's ride home together." Raven said._

"_Huh?" I said, walking out from my piano lessons from Soul. The guy had been cool enough to give me lessons and I was able to keep watch on him because Maka and Raven like to stay after and listen to us. _

"_Actually I kinda wanna get home. I promised Soul we would do something together tonight." Maka said, a bit nervously._

"_What did you make here promise you bastard?" I demanded to Soul._

"_Nothing." He said, smiling and taking off down the street with Maka right behind him._

"_Well that leaves us." I said._

"_Yep." She said, grabbing her bike from the rack._

"_I'll pedal." I said._

"_Ok." She replied._

_We were peddling down the street towards our apartment which was a ways away. It had been 3 weeks since I defeated Ahriman. It was normal everyday though. Normal school. Normal everything._

'_Tomorrow will probably be normal too…' I thought but was interrupted by a hand touching me. I noticed exactly where it was touching me and blushed._

"_Pervert." I said._

"_Who me?" Raven asked, acting innocent, "Like you wouldn't do the same thing if you were back here." _

"_Well… Ok so you win." I said._

"_That's what I thought." Raven said, and bit my ear._

"_Damn it. We are on a bike and nowhere near home." I warned._

"_So?" Raven said, slightly biting my neck._

"_So this isn't the time." I said._

"_Well all of you isn't disagreeing." She said, touching me again._

"_That's because your touching…" I started but stopped._

_I concentrated on peddling and as soon as we got home I picked up Raven and took her to her room._

"_You sit here and calm down." I said._

"_Why?" She wined and pulled me in for a kiss. _

"_Because…" I started but got lost in her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and eventually she won. _

"_Ha." She said, pulling me onto her bed._

"_Raven." I said._

"_What?" She asked._

"_Are you sure about this?" I asked._

"_Yea." She said._

"_Ok." I said._

_She pushed me down and climbed onto me kissing me over and over again. She then slid down my neck and started unbuttoning my school shirt. After she had it unbuttoned she started kissing my chest, and running her fingers across it which was well built. _

_I pulled her a bit closer and started nibbling on her ear. I then slid my hands down to here butt and squeezed. This she liked and rewarded me with a bite to my neck in which I returned. I then moved my hands to the brim of her dark purple shirt and tugged a bit. She signaled for me to go ahead and I took it off revealing a white bra. She smiled at me and got my shirt the rest of the way off._

_Then she proceeded on undoing my belt and unbuttoning my pants. I helped her get them off and proceeded to get her pants off. Once that was done we both stayed there for a few seconds with hunger in our eyes for each other. I pulled her close to me to kiss her passionately and then proceeded to undo her bra. Having a bit of trouble, Raven helped me to reveal her average sized breasts that always seemed to suffocate and tease the hell outa me. _

_I looked into her eyes for approval and she nodded. I cupped one and kissed her as well. She kissed back and signaled for me to continue. Slowly kissing down to her other breast I teased her with my tounge and mouth. Then I slid my hand down her body and into her panties. Slowly rubbing her entrance and then inserting one finger I pumped it in and out. She was now letting out moans and pulling my hair a bit. After a bit of this she pulled away and signaled for me to stop. She slid down placing kisses all over my body in a line until she got to the brim of my boxers. _

_Pulling them off she revealed my fully erect member and stared at me in all my glory. She slowly placed her hand on my member her cool touch sending electricity through my body and pumped me slowly but started to go faster. _

_Soon she took me in her mouth which just made me finally let out a moan of pleasure. Obviously satisfied with this Raven continued this until I was almost ready to explode._

_Then she stopped and looked at me. I moved toward her and started kissing her. Slowly I went down to her panties and slid them off. Gazing at her entrance I finally snapped outa the trance and got to work. As I did this Raven was grabbing tufts of my hair and letting out squeaks of pleasure. She pulled on my hair which was starting to hurt but I didn't care. _

_Finally though I stopped and positioned her on the bed. Putting my member at the tip of her entrance I looked into her eyes._

"_Be gentle." Is what they seemed to say. _

_And so with that I slid my member into her but gently and slowly. She was letting out moans of both pain and pleasure but eventually they turned into only pleasure. She signaled for me to go faster and so did. To my delight she was only letting out moans of pleasure. I continued this motion moving faster and harder until I felt my climax coming. _

"_Hawk… I'm gonna…" She said. _

"_Same here…" I replied. _

_Going a bit harder and faster we both reached our climax at the same time. Exhausted and breathing hard I pulled my member out of her and laid next to her. _

"_That was…nice." She said._

"_Yea." I agreed._

"_I love you." She said._

"_I love you too." I replied. _

_With that we curled up under her covers and went to sleep for a bit._

_I awoke wondering two things. 1 why was I in Raven's bed. 2. Why was I naked and she naked. Then I remembered what we did. Raven was stirring beside me. _

"_Hi." I greeted her._

"_Hi" She replied smirking sleepily back at me._

"_What do you want for dinner?" I asked her._

"_Whatever." She said._

"_Ok." I said. I slipped outa bed and gathered my clothes. _

_I headed for my room. There I changed into new fresh clothes which were track pants and a T-shirt. I went down to make dinner which was gonna be Tacos._

_As Raven came down the stars in new clothes and hair wet from a shower, I had set the table with her tacos on her plate. I just finished making mine and sat down next to her. _

"_Well," I said, "You got what you wanted." _

"_Yea." Raven laughed. _

"_So what is Maka gonna think if we tell her?" I asked._

"_She'll probably do the same thing with Soul." Raven teased._

_The next day at School._

"_Umm… Hawk. I gotta tell you something." Maka said, nervously._

"_Hmm…?" I asked._

"_Well you see…Soul and me kinda…" Maka began but Soul interrupted her._

"_We had sex." He said, looking away from me._

"_You. Damn. Bastard." I said._

"_Wow. We didn't even have to tell her we had sex for her to do it." Raven blurted, "Wait, woops." _

"_Damn it Raven." I said._

"_You did what?" Maka asked._

_And the whole time, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patty were watching in amusement and laughing their asses off._


End file.
